Tierra Audaz
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Misty debe llevar a una pequeña niña al encuentro de su padre en Pallet Town, pero no contará con los diversos problemas que eso le acarreará, ni con el encuentro cara a cara con su viejo amor...
1. Capitulo 1

_Tierra Audaz_

_Capítulo 01._

_'Este lugar me produce nostalgia'_

La joven miró por la ventanilla de su viejo auto mientras este se desplazaba por la olvidada carretera, que se asemejaba a una retorcida cinta gris perdida entre llanuras y campos esmeraldas junto a centenares de árboles altos y pequeños de igual color.

El campo de Pallet Town seguía tan salvaje como recordaba, kilómetros y kilómetros de territorio virgen; hierba suave y praderas verdes.

Sonrió para sí y bajó la ventanilla para que el aire puro le diera en la cara. Olía a tierra, a sol y a algo más que no pudo definir.

- Este lugar sigue siendo maravilloso…- canturreó.

- ¡Puff!- dijo una infantil voz proveniente desde el asiento de atrás.

La joven observó por el espejo retrovisor la redonda cara de una niña de cuatro años. Observó su despeinado cabello negro y sus ojos -verdes, aguamarinos exactos a los suyos- se encontraron. Sonrió con obvio afecto.

- ¡Alex!. ¿Estas despierta?-

La pequeña asintió vigorosamente y la observó con sus grandes ojos claros. En su carita redonda resaltaban sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, sobretodo cuando sonreía. Era una niña verdaderamente encantadora, excepto cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, lo cual era bastante frecuente.

- Yo despierta, mamá Misty-

- Si cariño lo veo ¿quieres que cantemos algo?-

- No- meneó su cabecita con firmeza -Yo libre-

- ¿Libre?- repitió sonriéndole.

- ¡Yo, libre, mamá Misty!-

_'__Libertad'_, pensó la joven. Eso era. La tierra aquella le hacia pensar en libertad y frescura… Y le traía tantos recuerdos…

- De acuerdo- contestó guiñándole el ojo -Alex y Misty son libres como el viento ¿Qué te parece?-

- ¡Sip!. ¡Libres!-

Ella se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza antes de consultar su reloj.

- Según mis cálculos, en cuarenta minutos estaremos en casa de tu papá ¿Qué te parece cariño?-

- Sip, papá. Yo, conocer a papá ahora-

- Claro que si- Misty asintió ocultando el manto húmedo que cubrió sus ojos por un segundo -Conocerás a tu papá en unos minutos-

La niña asintió en su asiento y se dispuso a canturrear alguna canción que recordaba de su programa favorito de televisión. Misty dejó de observarla por el espejo retrovisor y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y se sentía fatigada y sucia. Parecía que hacía como una semana que estaban viajando, cuando la verdad era que solo llevaban un día. Un día en pleno verano tórrido.

Eso sumado a la presión y al stress que esa decisión a tomar le había causado. Al menos dos de sus hermanas la habían apoyado en esa empresa de recorrer 'medio país' para llevar a la niña con su padre. La tercera de las Waterflower no sabía nada, y Misty estaba segura que le había dado un síncope apenas las otras dos la hubieran puesto al tanto… Y bueno, darle a un padre el placer de conocer a su hija personalmente era el único pago que exigía para tamaño de viaje.

Suspiró y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. El aire fresco le aclaró la mente justo cuando las praderas verdes daban paso a algo de civilización. De todos modos no era mucha, solo pequeñas y pintorescas casitas que sumaban gracia y belleza al paisaje.

Sonrió, de veras se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Bueno, de algún modo Pallet Town siempre se las ingenió para tener ese efecto en ella. No en vano había pasado muchos años de su adolescencia visitando aquel lugar.

Aquello la hizo suspirar.

- Solo quince minutos más, Alex- replicó en voz alta y fijó la vista en la niña que se había vuelto a dormir.

Pero tenía las mejillas muy rojas, más de lo normal. Redujo la velocidad y bajó la ventanilla del lado de la pequeña. ¡Cielos!. ¿Estaría enferma?. Misty movió la cabeza con decisión y se consoló diciendo que era debido al calor agobiante. Lo primero que haría luego de llegar sería darle un baño tibio y mucha agua de beber a la niña.

Volvió a suspirar nuevamente _'Espero que Daisy no me odie por esto…'_ pensó con cierta tristeza.

A los lados de la carretera comenzaron a aparecer varios carteles que indicaban las diferentes familias que vivían al lado de la autopista y las millas que faltaban para llegar a ellas. Mermó la velocidad en tanto agudizaba la vista y sus ojos se fijaron en un cartel que de algún modo le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

_Reserva pokémon de Samuel Oak__ -20 millas-_

Revisó los otros letreros y sintió algo de desilusión al no leer más nombres familiares.

_'Bueno, pero estoy cerca…'_

Apretó el acelerador y el vehiculo bramó con fuerza antes de tomar velocidad por esa carretera desierta. ¿Acaso intentaba escapar de algo?. Literalmente se hallaba en el medio de la nada. La vida allí era libre, relajada y quieta.

Lo que ella ya no era.

Estar a cargo del gimnasio drenaba sus energías, y lo que le quedaba lo dividía en dar clases en la universidad por las tardes y por las noches tomando clases de canto…

Sin duda no era lo que Misty Waterflower había planeado para su vida a los diez años de edad cuando se escapó de su casa para demostrarles a sus hermanas que su existencia valía de algo…

Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles en ese entonces donde no tenía que preocuparse por impuestos, inversiones y estudios. Todo es más sencillo a los diez años de edad cuando los problemas de los adultos están lejos del endeble mundo infantil.

Pero Misty ahora era adulta y conocía gran parte de los sinsabores de la vida. Sabía lo que era alargar el dinero durante semanas, no cenar de noche, conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo, dormir pocas horas por el llanto de un bebé…

Sonrió levemente y espió por el espejo retrovisor. La pequeña seguía durmiendo y gracias a Dios su carita se veía normal. Su lacio cabello negro le caía en desorden hasta los hombros y sus manitas se encontraban inmóviles en las rodillas.

Alexandra, Alex, era la razón de que no hubiera bajado los brazos ante el alud de problemas que atravesaba el gimnasio. Era quien le había devuelto la sonrisa, y gracias a quien se había animado a tomar clases de canto, uno de sus postergados sueños de adolescente.

_'Pero no el más importante'_

Siguió escudriñando el camino frente a ella cuando el vehiculo decidió hacer unos sonidos extraños y finalmente quedarse duro y silencioso en plena autopista.

Todo el buen humor y la alegría que aquel lugar había despertado en su ser apenas hubo visto las verdes praderas ondulantes, desapareció dejando en su lugar rabia e impotencia.

- Maldita suerte- gruñó en voz alta al notar que la agujilla del tanque de la gasolina señalaba que estaba completamente vacío. Giró la llave una vez más pero como era de esperarse el motor solo refunfuñó y acabó.

Desalentada levantó la vista. Todo a su alrededor lucía verde y desolado, como si ella fuera la única persona del mundo. Aunque a la lejanía… se esforzó por agudizar la mirada. A la lejanía se veía el espectro de una casa de campo.

¿Qué podía hacer?. Obviamente solicitar ayuda y que alguien en esa casa se apiadara de ella y le facilitara un teléfono. Miró a la pequeña que ajena a todo continuaba durmiendo ruidosamente en el asiento trasero, y despacio abrió la puerta.

Apenas salió del vehiculo el sol la castigó con tal fuerza que tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos para ver a la distancia. Hacía calor y la casa parecía más lejos de lo que le había parecido la primera vez.

Echó a caminar ignorando el castigo del sol sobre su cabeza, y el calor agobiante que frenaba su andar con ráfagas de viento caliente. Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa y miró hacia atrás. Su auto yacía a un lado de la carretera y a esa distancia se asemejaba a un espejismo en pleno desierto.

Tragó saliva y la garganta le raspó como si estuviera comiendo arena. Pensó en Alex y rogó que la pequeña siguiera durmiendo sin percatarse de su ausencia.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Su lugar de destino se hallaba ahora más cerca que antes.

Parecía una de esas casas de película. De dos plantas -aunque modesta- de madera y pintada de blanco. Tenía una galería amplia y cubierta que rodeaba todo el frente. Muchos ventanales, y junto a la entrada una de esas hamacas antiguas que se mecía con suavidad de un modo invitante. Rodeaba la casa un jardín que en otros tiempos debió de ser glorioso y tupido, ahora solo quedaban rasgos marchitos y descuidados.

Misty sintió pena por esas plantas amarillas y deshidratadas, y se propuso a sí misma decirle a quien -o quienes- vivieran en esa casa que cuidaran un poco más de ese jardín.

Se acercó y atravesó el césped deteniéndose agradecida bajo la sombra que proyectaba la galería. El piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies mientras resistía la tentación de dejarse caer en la hamaca para dedicarse a la tarea más importante de golpear la puerta.

Lo cual hizo una y otra vez, aunque sin obtener respuesta.

Cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta e irse, la puerta finalmente se abrió, y lo primero que advirtió fue la sutil ráfaga de aire fresco que pareció brotar desde adentro acompañado de un perfume agradable y familiar que otra vez le recordó a aquel lugar, a aquellas praderas. Lo que no se esperaba era que esa sensación de libertad y familiaridad se centrara en la imponente silueta de un hombre moreno que tranquilo se secaba el cabello -y el cuello, y los hombros- con una toalla mirándola perplejo. Al parecer había interrumpido su baño.

_'__Cabello negro salvaje y alborotado como la noche, piel morena, ojos color café… y una apariencia que irradia energía y agilidad cien por cien masculina…'_

Misty sacudió la cabeza ante su propia estupidez, y de pronto se dio cuenta del aspecto que debía traer tras dos días de viaje, y luego de caminar bajo el sol; y deseó haber tenido tiempo de bañarse y de ponerse ropa bonita y llamativa en lugar de su viejo jean azul y de la camisa amplia y descolorida que traía puesta. También deseó haberse peinado y puesto algo de brillo labial antes de llegar ahí…

Volvió a suspirar ante las tonterías que estaba pensando y se concentró en encontrar la solución al tema que la había llevado a ese olvidado pueblo, en lugar de coquetear con guapos desconocidos.

- Señorita- dijo él con una voz profunda y ronca -¿Usted estaba tocando?-

- Si-

- ¿Se ha perdido?-

- Algo así- Misty sonrió y se dio la vuelta indicándole la carretera -Mi coche se quedó sin nafta y…-

- ¿Precisa un teléfono?- alegó él al ver el punto distante de color azul que la joven señalaba.

- No exactamente- volvió a sonreír -Es decir, si lo necesito, pero primero necesitaría que me facilitara un paraguas y que me concediera algo de su tiempo-

- ¿Un paraguas?- la miró alzando una ceja, notando de reojo el cielo azul sin nubes y el sol dorado y quemante.

- Es una larga historia- se encogió de hombros y lo miró otra vez -¿Cuento con su ayuda?-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Ash Ketchum observó de soslayo a la pequeña pelirroja que lo precedía. Aunque el termino 'pequeña' le estaba mal empleado a esa mujer de ojos audaces y atrevidos, y que además poseía esa cabellera ardiente como el agónico sol de la tarde.

Ella caminaba adelante hablando con cortesía, detallándole a grandes rasgos que estaba en aquella parte del país por un problema familiar y que solo se quedaría un par de días. Le contó que estaba buscando la reserva del Profesor Oak -lo cual le pareció un detalle curioso-, aunque considerando que el viejo profesor era una autoridad tanto en el campo Pokémon como en el de humanos, no era un hecho que merecía más atención de la que le había dado.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse que haría en cuanto supiera que el viejo señor no estaba en casa, y que al parecer su viaje hasta allá no había sido más que una perdida de tiempo.

Llegaron al vehiculo y él notó como la muchacha corría con cierta desesperación hasta la parte trasera, donde se inclinó para sacar una maleta o algo similar.

La tela del jean se ciñó a sus piernas y la camisa se adhirió como laca a su cintura diminuta cuando metió la mitad del cuerpo dentro del auto, él no pudo evitar mirarla fijo como un embobado adolescente. Sin duda aquellos no eran modales de los cuales su madre se sintiera orgullosa, pero después de todo ella no estaba allí.

Y la pequeña desconocida si…

Desde luego no había nada llamativo en su visitante inesperada. No llevaba ningún peinado especial, como con ese fijador que hace que el cabello no se mueva aunque soplase el viento, que por cierto, allí soplaba bastante; no tenía maquillaje, ni ropa especial, ni de diseñador… Era simple.

Y a él siempre le había gustado la simpleza…

Desechó esos pensamientos antes de que tomaran un carril peligroso, y la observó enderezarse y sacar del vehiculo algo que sin duda no era una maleta, sino una niña, quien se restregaba molesta los ojos. Al parecer acababa de despertarla de su siesta.

Ash se hizo para atrás algo asqueado por sentirse atraído por una joven con compromisos, y miró fijo a la pequeña. El único rasgo que las unía era el color de sus ojos; claros, transparentes como el mar. Y la nariz quizás, ambas la tenían pequeña y redonda, como la de una muñeca de trapo.

- Esta era mi urgente necesidad- rió ella como disculpándose por no habérselo dicho.

- Ah- no supo que decir. Se sentía algo incómodo.

La niña lo miró con interés y retorciéndose de los brazos de la joven corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- ¡Papá!-

Ash se hizo para atrás impresionado provocando que la niña cayera sobre sus zapatillas.

- ¡No, no, Alex!- la mujer rió avergonzada acercándose hacia la pequeña -Él no es tu papá-

- ¿No papá?- levantó la carita redonda y lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

- No, cariño lo siento- se inclinó para levantarla, cuando Ash hizo lo mismo.

La pequeña no pesaba nada, era liviana como una pluma. Y estaba tibia. Demasiado para un día en pleno verano.

- Tiene un poco de fiebre- dijo él.

- ¿Fiebre?- la pregunta hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. Los tenía grandes y de un hermoso color verde, y brillaban de preocupación e inquietud, tal como lo haría su madre en una situación similar… y allí se rompió la magia. Debía recordar que por más atractiva que fuera la desconocida, tenía obligaciones que nada tenían que ver con él -la niña que cargaba en brazos así lo decía- y seguro que había alguien esperándola en alguna parte de aquel remoto lugar.

- Debemos llevarla a la casa- dijo él.

- Desde luego- ella estiró los brazos dispuesta a tomarla.

- Yo puedo hacerlo- la rechazó.

- Insisto, Alex ven- la pequeña le alargó los brazos con una mueca que él interpretó como desesperación. De acuerdo, debía acostumbrarse a este mundo donde las mujeres podían hacer de todo al igual que los hombres. Se encogió de hombros y se limitó a seguirla viendo de reojo como con un brazo llevaba a la pequeña y con el otro abría el paraguas para protegerlas a ambas del sol.

- Así que para eso lo necesitaba- comentó señalando el paraguas en un intento de hacer conversación y recordando sus buenos modales.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa por encima del hombro -Si. Y aunque no sea meteoróloga puedo predecir que por hoy no va a llover-

Ash rió -Tiene usted razón-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

El camino fue menos torturante que el de la ida, al menos para Misty. Y aunque el peso de Alex estaba haciéndose notar en su brazo, era algo que no iba a comentárselo al alto hombre que la precedía. No luego de que se diera cuenta de que era el típico machista dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todo.

Con Alex era otra cosa; con su redonda carita apoyada en su hombro, no hacia más que mirar con curiosidad a su anfitrión, dedicándole aquella sonrisa ingenua que ponía en manifiesto que de alguna forma le gustaba lo que veía.

_'¿Y a quien no?__'_

Sacudió la cabeza al notar el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡Cielos! Hacía tanto que no se encontraba en una situación similar que se sentía como en aquellos años de adolescente…

Un amor no correspondido, sueños truncos y un corazón roto…

Suspiró. No, aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había experimentado cuando niña. En aquel entonces sus sentimientos eran puros y diáfanos, no le hacían daño a nadie. Salvo quizás a ella misma.

- ¿La ayudo?-

Casi pegó un brinco al oír la voz tan cerca. Se dispuso a girar, la mano de él le rozaba el brazo como una forma de mantener el peso de la niña. Iba a decirle que _no_, pero la palabra murió en sus labios antes de siquiera formularla, y se encontró a si misma delegando el peso de Alex de muy buena gana.

Él sonrió al asegurar a la pequeña a su hombro, y caminó junto a ella como si la suave carga que llevaba no pesara más que una pluma.

Bueno ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de que él era el típico machista dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todo, y que ella nunca sucumbiría a eso?. Se encogió de hombros mientras sentía el alivio recorrer sus brazos delgados, el no cargar a Alex era un bálsamo profundo para estar preocupándose en ideas femeninas que no iban al caso.

- Lamento todo esto- tuvo la necesidad de decir, tocándose el pelo que a su parecer se sentía duro como paja.

- Por favor no se preocupe. Debe agradecer que su vehiculo se quedó aquí y no kilómetros más adelante donde no existe ni un alma-

- Oh- Misty parpadeó tapando el sol con una mano mientras lo miraba -Creí que el profesor Oak vivía más delante de usted-

- Así es, pero él y su asistente están de viaje, no llegarán sino hasta dentro de dos semanas- el rostro de ella decayó -Lamento las malas noticias-

Misty se mordió el labio mientras internamente se preguntaba que iba a hacer. De verdad que no había considerado que la granja Oak estuviera deshabitada. Apretó los párpados negándose a pensar que había cometido una locura largándose a hacer algo que a _ella _no le concernía.

- Ya estamos aquí- oyó que él decía, y entró a grandes zancadas por la galería haciendo crujir el piso.

Misty lo siguió sintiéndose tímida de pronto, el joven acababa de abrir la puerta y espera de manera cortés que entrara. Alex no había dejado de observarlo con infantil fascinación durante todo el trayecto, y parecía renuente a bajarse de sus brazos.

Solo en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos cortos y débiles provenientes del interior de la casa. Misty observó con curiosidad femenina, segura de que de un momento a otro aparecería una mujer recriminándole al hombre a gritos el donde estaba y el porqué la había dejado sola.

Pero los segundos transcurrieron y ninguna esposa enfadada hizo su aparición, solo un roedor amarillo algo viejo, que sacó la cabeza por la puerta y se quedó viéndola a la par que movía las orejas como si estuviera midiéndola.

- ¿Pikapi?- dijo en su lengua, mientras se dirigía al alto hombre y a la niña cuyos ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente en agudo embeleso.

- Ah pikachu, estas señoritas serán nuestras invitadas por un tiempo- dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Misty dejó que las palabras fluyeran por sus oídos como en un sueño, sus ojos seguían al roedor como si se tratara de un imán, y su mente iba demasiado deprisa como para detener el torrente de sensaciones que se había desatado solo con oír la única palabra del pokémon.

Y este saltó embelesado, corriendo hacia ella como en sus años de juventud, para aterrizar en sus brazos entreabiertos y frotar la fría nariz contra su mejilla.

- ¡Pikachupi!- fue todo lo que el roedor exclamó, otra vez en su lengua, seguro de que no solo él estaba sorprendido por su hallazgo.

Misty apretó al mullido pokémon contra su pecho y dirigió la mirada hacia su anfitrión que estaba petrificado en su lugar. Tomó aire para parecer segura antes de finalmente decir.

- Hola Ash. Ha sido mucho tiempo-

* * *

_Nota:_

_(Intentando seguir el hilo de pokémon xD)_

_Hola a todos!!! Despues de no se cuanto tiempo, regreso a traer este fic que he estado subiendo a mi blog :) Está basado en un libro que me gusta mucho cuyo titulo ahorita no recuerdo!._

_En fin, espero que este 1er chap sea del agrado de todos Uds, y con respecto a mis otros fics (los que estan en la profile de Sumi Lys) intentaré retomar el hilo y actualizarlos pronto; lo prometo._

_Ehmmm... me ayudan con algun review? Realmente ayuda mucho y me sirven como base para continuar._

_Cuidense!!_

_Fleur Noir a.k.a Sumi Chan :)_

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2

_Tierra Audaz_

_Capítulo 02. _

- Ven aquí, cariño- Misty extendió las manos, tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta la altura de los codos. Alex estaba sentada, quieta, en el centro de una bonita bañera de porcelana llena de agua tibia -Ven, cariño, pronto te sentirás mejor…-

Alex le extendió los bracitos y Misty la tomó, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpecito en una inmenso toallón blanco que el dueño de casa le había facilitado. Caminó con ella, saliendo del cuarto de baño -sencillo, rustico- y siguió por un corto pasillo, cuyo suelo de madera retumbaba bajo sus pies.

- ¿Pikachupi?- el pequeño roedor apareció tras una de las puertas, y le hizo señas de que entrara a la habitación.

Misty lo siguió. Era una habitación sencilla, pintada de blanco, y aunque las paredes estaban desnudas, la cama era bastante amplia y parecía cómoda. Su equipaje estaba allí.

- Gracias pikachu- le acarició la cabeza al animal y sentó a la niña en el medio del lecho. La cubrió bien con la toalla, y abriendo su maleta, sacó varias prendas para vestirla.

El roedor se había acercado a la ventana, y desde ahí miraba hacia fuera. Sus orejas estaban bajas en señal de decepción. Misty lo observó por encima de su hombro, mientras vestía a Alex.

- ¿Está ahí afuera?- preguntó en un susurro.

No necesitó que el pokémon le respondiera. Sabía de antemano la respuesta.

- Está evitándome ¿cierto?- secó el cabello de la niña con suavidad, mientras apoyaba la cabeza húmeda en su pecho -Pensé que se había alegrado de verme…- sonrió con tristeza.

_- Así que de verdad eres tú…- ella se había acercado hacia él, extendiendo su mano. Sonreía y el sol de la media tarde __sacaba destellos de fuego a su largo cabello._

_- Misty…- soltó inseguro. Pero fue más para si; como para cerciorarse que no había olvidado su nombre luego de tantos años. Miró su mano extendida y vaciló un poco antes de estrechársela. No es que el peso de la niña le incomodara -ella era liviana como una pluma-, era más bien como si temiera lo que pudiera ocurrir si tomaba esa mano pequeña entre las suyas._

_- ¿Cómo has estado?- prosiguió, mostrándole otra vez esa tentadora sonrisa que por dentro lo perturbaba._

_- Bien, ¿y tú?-_

_- Bien- ella asintió, y dando una media vuelta observó el verdor esmeralda que los rodeaba -Había olvidado lo hermoso que es este lugar…- Ash asintió, aunque no eran los alrededores lo que estaba viendo -No creí que tú siguieras aquí… Te imaginaba en la ciudad, en una oficina tras un escritorio, ostentando el titulo que tanto te costó poseer, y que tan abruptamente has delegado a otro…-_

_- Veo__ que no estás tan desligada del tema- alzó una ceja acompañando la afirmación._

_- Hay algunas noticias que logran filtrarse. Yo aún sigo siendo líder de gimnasio, y esa noticia alborotó a toda la Liga, puedo decirlo-_

_- Oh- a él no pareció importarle, miró a la niña que sostenía en sus brazos. Las pequeñas mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos verdes parecían grandes y húmedos, pero no dejaban de verlo con fascinación -Será mejor que entremos ya, tu hija necesita un baño tibio y una aspirina con urgencia-_

_Ash entró a la casa y Misty lo siguió sin decir palabra. Por dentro era tal y como ella lo había imaginado; simple, rústico y cómodo. Él acercó una silla y sentó a la pequeña ahí, luego desapareció tras una puerta, Misty alcanzó a ver un refrigerador así que presumiblemente aquel lugar fuera una cocina._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes, Alex?- preguntó con ternura__ inclinándose junto a la pequeña y acariciando sus cabellos negros. Esta solo se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho -Pronto te sentirás mejor- le prometió aflojando el nudo de sus zapatillas y quitándoselas._

_Para ese entonces Ash volvió con un vaso con jugo de naranja y una cucharita._

_- Trocé un__a aspirina- dijo acuclillándose junto a la joven y extendiéndole la cuchara para que le diera el medicamento. Observó con atención como animaba a la niña a abrir la boca y a tragarse aquel polvo blanco que acompañó con un largo sorbo de jugo. Luego de lo cual la felicitó estampándole un suave beso en la frente._

_- Puedes darle un baño con agua tibia- él sugirió,__ todavía conmovido ante la escena maternal que había presenciado._

_- Si, sería perfecto. ¿Puedes indicarme donde está el baño?-_

_- S__ígueme- otra vez alzó a Alex y se limitó a recorrer la estancia hasta detenerse frente a una habitación, cuyas paredes azulejadas se dejaban entrever por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta -No te preocupes por tus cosas, te las traeré…-_

_- Pero…- Misty lo miró abriendo sus ojos -No queremos serte de molestia, Ash. Podemos ir a un hotel o…-_

_Él no respondió, la estudi__ó fijamente por unos segundos antes de entregarle a la niña y pasar junto a ella apresuradamente -Las toallas están en el closed. La casa no es muy grande pero puedes instalarte en la habitación de invitados. Pikachu te la mostrará… Yo… iré a traer tu equipaje-_

_Y antes de que Misty pudiera decir algo más, Ash ya había desaparecido…_

Deslizó los dedos por la mejilla regordeta de Alex y advirtió aliviada que su temperatura era normal. Ladeó la cabeza para verla, y descubrió que se había quedado dormida en su pecho mientras estaba perdida en su mundo de recuerdos.

La acunó unos segundos, antes de correr las mantas de la cama, y acostarla. Pikachu estaba sentado en una esquina del colchón y la miraba minuciosamente, primero a ella, y luego extendía sus diminutos ojos marrones hasta la pequeña, como si estuviera escaneándolas.

- ¿Pikachu, puedes cuidarla en tanto yo hablo con Ash?-

El roedor asintió entusiasmado y se acomodó en el colchón tratando de no despertar a Alex. Misty le acarició la cabeza, y luego salió.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Aún quedaban pocas horas de sol, según lo que podía ver en los trazos del cielo. Ash meneó la cabeza disgustado. Eso significaba que le quedaban solo algunos momentos más antes de enfrentarse otra vez con ella.

Ella…

Su corazón pegó un brinco en su pecho, maldiciendo la suerte que la llevó a ponerla en su camino de nuevo. Al parecer alguien allá arriba estaba tan ensañado con él que persistía en traer cosas de su pasado a su tranquilo y sereno presente.

Frunció los labios, y observó el auto azul que recientemente había traído de la carretera. Era un modelo antiguo, y aunque viejo, se conservaba en buen estado. Viéndolo detenidamente no rimaba con Misty -o con la nueva personalidad que le habían dicho que tenía- ella hubiera preferido un descapotable, un deportivo. Algo llamativo y _costoso_.

Su apariencia actual tampoco hacía justicia a la imagen mental que se había hecho de ella al pasar los años. La imaginaba elegante, sofisticada, cosmopolita. Llena de todos esos atributos refinados que una mujer de mundo debía tener.

Sin embargo se había presentando ante él vistiendo con simpleza, al natural. Con un automóvil todavía más simple…

Y sin embargo a él le gustaba así. Simple, libre. Le recordaba a la niña despreocupada que solía acompañarlo en su viaje Pokémon. A esa adolescente generosa y enérgica que lo enloquecía de las más diversas formas.

Sacudió la cabeza al advertir el hilo que tomaban sus pensamientos. No era bueno que sus ideas empezaran a revoletear en torno a su reciente invitada, ya le resultaba demasiado incómoda esa situación si encima le sumaba el hecho de que aquella era una mujer con compromiso.

Con una hija más específicamente. Una niña que sin duda contaba con un padre en algún lugar del planeta.

- Hola otra vez-

No se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Fue como si hubiera sabido de antemano que Misty iría a verlo. Se giró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Le pasó algo a la niña?-

- No, ella está durmiendo. Su fiebre parece haber disminuido- caminó hacia él.

- ¿Entonces qué, la habitación es incómoda para ti?. ¿Necesitas algo más?-

Ella lo estudió fijo algunos segundos -¿Realmente deseas que estemos aquí?. Alex y yo podemos ir al pueblo y buscar una posada…-

- Sería completamente descortés de mi parte- la interrumpió -Además, creo que aún somos amigos ¿cierto?- fue una pregunta retórica, y sin embargo dio vistazos furtivos a su mano izquierda. No, no había ningún anillo comprometedor - Y los amigos tienden a ayudar en las situaciones difíciles-

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos en forma de agradecimiento. Vio su viejo auto y caminó hacia él poniendo las manos en los bolsillos -Gracias por traerlo, Ash. Así como lo ves, representa parte de mi patrimonio -se echó a reír observando con cariño a su vehiculo -Soy una Líder de gimnasio bastante modesta-

- Indigente, diría yo- él se unió a su tono de broma, notando que aún seguía vestida con la misma ropa de su llegada -Yo te imaginaba portando diamantes, y viajando en limousine-

- Te has hecho una imagen bastante distorsionada de mí, ¿eh?-

Dejó de sonreír, y un tono serio siguió a sus palabras -Desapareciste por casi cinco años… ¿Qué imagen querías que me hiciera?-

Misty lo miró -No desaparecí. Siempre estuve en el gimnasio. La vida ha sido demasiado dura para nosotras ahí dentro -

- No solo para ti- comentó en voz baja. Detrás de ellos había una enorme vaya de madera y Ash se apoyó de espaldas a ella. El silencio volvió a extenderse.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Misty miró con atención el cerco redondo que los rodeaba y que se extendía hasta una edificación más pequeña en la que no había reparado antes.

Él se dio la vuelta y dejó caer los brazos al costado de la madera, sonrió levemente y su mirada se fijó a lo lejos, en las praderas vírgenes -Tú hablaste de patrimonio y de cambios-

-¿Si?- lo animó.

- Yo también poseo un pequeño patrimonio…- cerró los ojos -Solo que está algo… como decirlo; loca-

Misty lo miró sin entender, extendió los brazos también sobre el cerco, al tiempo que Ash emitía un silbido largo y agudo.

Pronto la elegante silueta de un animal se hizo presente ante sus ojos, salió trotando de aquel edificio y dio una vuelta de reconocimiento dentro de la vaya. Era una hermosa yegua que se notaba que aún estaba en sus épocas de potranca. Una _ponyta_. Pero no cualquier ponyta, su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve, las crines de su cuello y cola eran largas y se teñían de varios matices de rojos y naranjas. Pero lo más sorprendente -y llamativo- eran sus ojos; grandes, de un cristalino azul mar.

El animal examinó a los dos individuos con recelo, y relinchó con desconfianza alejándose al otro extremo de la cerca. Hundió la cabeza en el bebedero mientras nerviosamente agitaba las crines de su cola.

- ¡Oh Ash es hermosa!- Misty exclamó con sinceridad, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios. Con determinación se apoyó en la cerca y estuvo a punto de saltarla con la obvia intención de ir a su encuentro.

- No Misty- Ash la frenó sujetándola del brazo con firmeza, sus huesos eran pequeños y delicados, no parecía tener la fuerza habitual de una curtida muchacha de campo para manejar un caballo al galope -Aún no está domesticada. Es huraña. Da patadas, muerde y golpea. Está loca-

Misty observó al animal con admiración. Nunca había visto un caballo erguirse con tanta sutileza y elegancia, revoleando sus crines al viento y brillando como fuego bajo el sol. Le parecía exótico y maravilloso.

- Tú eres el que está loco- dijo dedicándole una ojeada de soslayo -Porque se nota que aún así adoras a esta yegua-

Él asintió -Supongo que siento debilidad por ella. En cierta forma su carácter me recuerda a alguien- dijo sin pensar.

- No lo dudo- observó el cielo. Comenzaba a teñirse de colores oscuros y sombríos -Será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de la cena, Alex puede despertarse de un momento a otro-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que has aprendido a cocinar?- Ash estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una risita. Sin duda recordaba aquellos fracasos culinarios, allá cuando era adolescente.

- Con una niña en la familia no tienes idea de todo lo que he aprendido…-

La sonrisa de él murió -Claro, lo imagino-

- ¿Te espero para cenar?- ella alzó una ceja al notar el cambio de ánimo.

- No sé a que hora me desocuparé de aquí, aún tengo mucho que hacer. Lo mejor es que tú y tu hija cenen sin mí, ella es pequeña y…-

- Te esperaremos- echó a caminar hacia la casa dejando zanjado el asunto.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Abrió el grifo del agua y dejó que esta se regara sobre su cuerpo junto al jabón de glicerina cuyo perfume a limón se mezclaba con el del champú. Levantó la cara hacia la lluvia artificial y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cabeza, su cabello se refrescaban, y que todo su inquieto ser se apaciguaba bajo el suave cantar del liquido.

Sin duda un baño era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor y calmar esa ansiedad extraña y poco característica en ella, que obviamente tenía que ver con ese lugar y con los recuerdos del pasado.

Abrió los ojos un segundo sintiendo la espuma disolverse de su cuerpo _'Esto parece ironía del destino'_ se dijo con amargura. No había sabido nada de su paradero por años, y de repente terminaba encontrándose con él y hospedándose en su casa… Lo que le recordó el hecho que inicialmente la había llevado a Pallet Town. No podía demorar por más tiempo el asunto de la pequeña, y a pesar de que encontrarse con Ash era algo con lo que había soñado miles de veces, Alex era una prioridad mucho más importante -urgente- que un viejo amor que pertenecía al pasado, y una niña que abarcaba su presente y todo su futuro.

Soltando un suspiro cerró el grifo del agua. Tomó una toalla blanca y la envolvió alrededor de sus curvas, notó como esta fue empapándose gradualmente al contacto de su cuerpo. Secó el vapor del espejo y se miró; estaba pálida y sus mejillas rosadas debido al reciente contacto con el agua, su cabello lucía oscuro y completamente lacio. Anudó la toalla a un costado, recordando cuanto había anhelado un baño apenas hubo visto al joven, y sin embargo ahora que ya se lo había dado no podía decir que se sintiera más segura de sí misma.

Se secó con rapidez teniendo muy presente que todavía no había preparado la cena. Se puso una larga camisola estilo oriental de color blanco y un jean negro aún más gastado que el anterior. Entró a su habitación en puntillas viendo con tranquilidad que Alex seguía durmiendo, se acercó al pequeño roedor y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Luego se sentó en una esquina de la cama a desenredarse el cabello, terminado lo cual se lo recogió en un rodete el cual ciñó con un fino palillo de madera.

Al menos de apariencia estaba mucho mejor que a su llegada.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Las cosas habían salido bastante bien hasta ahí, Misty tuvo que reconocerlo. Su auto ya estaba a disposición nuevamente, Alex estaba descansando en un lugar cómodo, ella estaba limpia y más optimista respecto a todo, y Ash se había mostrado muy cortés y considerado.

Todos esos detalles lo hacían merecedor de la pequeña cena que se estaba cociendo en el horno. La heladera estaba llena y las alacenas bien provistas -en eso se notaba la mano femenina-, y conociendo a Ash, él no se preocuparía en comprar nada. Todavía recordaba con nitidez aquellas ocasiones en que ella ayudaba a Brock con las compras y la cena, mientras Ash se 'lavaba las manos' de todo lo que tuviera que ver con 'llevar una responsabilidad'. Gruño inaudiblemente, considerando esos detalles se preguntaba como haría Ash para mantener limpia esa casa. Aún no le había dicho si existía alguna 'señora Ketchum', lo cierto era que no había reparado en su mano, pero imaginarse al joven casado era tan extraño como imaginar que ella pudiera ser madre.

Se rió de su propia ocurrencia, al tiempo que recordaba lo que se estaba cocinando en el horno. Se colocó las manoplas y abrió la portezuela. Aun faltaba tiempo para que el queso se derritiera. Por ende le quedaba tiempo para poner la mesa.

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Movió la perilla de cocción al mínimo y se alejó de la cocina preguntándose desde cual lugar de la casa sonaría aquel aparato.

Tardó bastante en hallarlo, iba por el sexto llamado cuando atendió.

- ¿Hola?-

Del otro lado hubo un largo silencio que le hizo recordar que 'esa' no era su casa, y por supuesto aquel no era su teléfono.

- ¿Hola?- repitió con más educación notando por primera vez la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una pequeña biblioteca. Había una computadora portátil a un lado, y contra la pared del fondo una repisa llena de trofeos. Reconoció entre ellos el de la Orange League.

- _Hola, lo siento. Creo que me equivoqué de número_- finalmente una joven voz femenina respondió.

- Esta es la casa de Ash Ketchum- se apresuró a agregar.

- _¿Si?_-

- Si-

- _Oh…_-

Sin duda la mujer parecía haber sufrido una gran impresión. Misty se preguntó si no se habría desmayado por su culpa.

- _Escucha ¿podrías darle a Ash un mensaje?-_

- Claro- genial y encima iba a inmiscuirse más en la vida del joven. Ash iba a agradecérselo con todas sus fuerzas…

- _Dile que May ha llamado, y que en un par de horas lo llamaré otra vez. Dile que algo grave ha acontecido en Cerulean City. Muchas gracias…-_

El rostro de la joven pelirroja perdió su color al oír el nombre de su ciudad natal, tardó varios minutos en identificar con quien estaba hablando.

- ¿May?. ¡May soy yo, Misty!- pero solo oyó el tono muerto de la línea. May ya había colgado.

Salió de la biblioteca algo preocupada. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave que ocurriera en su ciudad como para que llamaran a Ash?. Estaba segura que tenía que ver con ella y la niña.

Al parecer Lily y Violet no habrían podido con Daisy. De las tres era la única que podía llegar a hacer algo, y al parecer lo primero que se le había ocurrido fue alborotar a toda la liga Pokémon. '_¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?' _quiso gritar de frustración _'Alex también tiene derechos, y aunque sea pequeña para darse cuenta de ellos, yo no dejaré que crezca sin ver a su padre. No cuando yo sé lo que es crecer sin uno… Ella tiene derecho a verlo'_

Sus pies la habían llevado de nuevo a la cocina, allí se detuvo momentáneamente sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Mamá Misty?- una pequeña silueta apareció en el umbral detrás de ella refregándose los ojos.

- Hola cariño- la joven fue hasta allí y se inclinó tocándole con suavidad la frente. Su temperatura seguía normal -¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Ajap- volvió a refregarse los ojos, acompañándolo de un ligero bostezo.

Misty sonrió y le acarició el cabello -Vamos al baño, te lavaré la cara-

- ¡No!- protestó la niña sacudiendo la cabeza -Yo. Yo lo haré, pikachu me acompañará- el roedor se veía por sobre su hombro -Yo soy grande-

La joven no pudo menos que sonreír ante esa fuerza de carácter que le recordaba tanto a sí -Muy bien- asintió.

La pequeña se alejó correteando, seguida del infaltable pikachu. Ella se permitió suspirar con alivio. Ver a Alex así era lo único que pedía; que fuera feliz, despreocupada. Después de todo ya tendría edad suficiente como para afrontar los problemas que la rodeaban, hasta entonces que su niñez fuera llena de sonrisas y puestas de sol.

Se tranquilizó y soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. Se acordó de la cena y apagó el horno. Luego se dedicó a abrir puertas buscando los platos y los cubiertos. Había dispuesto todo junto a la mesada de mármol, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Ash entró con aire resignado.

- Hola- ella le sonrió al joven.

- Hola- se apoyó algunos segundos contra la madera y la observó. Mantuvo dentro el gesto de sorpresa al ver su cambio de vestuario, en lugar de eso se dedicó a oler el aire -¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?-

- Es la cena… hice pizza-

- ¿Pizza?. ¿_Me _has hecho pizza?- parecía un adolescente diciendo eso y se encaminó con esa misma expresión infantil hasta la puerta del horno.

- Tienes tiempo a lavarte si lo deseas, aún no termino de poner la mesa-

- Claro- él se volvió y le sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole con ese gesto el que hubiera elegido su comida favorita para cocinar.

Rodeó la mesa y salió hacia el pasillo todavía manteniendo aquella sonrisa de adolescente como si nunca le hubieran hecho la cena, cuando ella sabía que existieron muchas otras cenas antes que esa, cientos de platos suculentos, que no podían compararse con una triste y desgarbada pizza…

Su mente estaba metiéndose en un terreno muy extraño. De pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como la mujer dócil que espera en la puerta a que su marido vuelva a casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo.

¿Cómo podía ella disfrutar ese papel cuando siempre estuvo orgullosa de su independencia?. ¿Ella, que salía sola de los problemas, que dirigía un gimnasio sin ayuda de nadie, y que ahora estaba allí para darle el apellido que merecía a la pequeña Alex?.

Se irguió de hombros. Nada ni nadie podría echar abajo el autocontrol, la autonomía, la sensatez que la naturaleza le había dado. De eso estaba segura.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- Esta está estupendo- Ash comentó con satisfacción dando una gruesa mordida a su porción.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y en la habitación flotaba el suave aroma de su loción. La muchacha trataba de no prestar atención a esos detalles.

- Estupendo- repitió Alex en voz alta sin quitar sus ojos de encima del joven. Misty no pudo menos que sonreír. La niña estaba embelesada con él.

Bueno ¿y quien no?. ¿Acaso ella no estaba también embelesada con él…?. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer parcialmente. Algo muy grave le estaba ocurriendo a la muy sensata Misty.

- Tendré que darte un premio por esto- Ash siguió diciendo con sincero entusiasmo, dándole otra mordida a la nueva porción que tenía en la mano.

- Premio a mamá Misty- Alex asintió y Ash le guiñó el ojo con ternura, luego se inclinó y le sirvió jugo de naranja en el vaso.

- Alex, cariño ¿que se dice?- Misty la miró con seriedad.

- Ah, sip. Gracias papá-

- No, no ¡Alex!- sintió una especie de _dejabu_, junto a un profundo bochorno. Se giró a él que seguía muy impresionado -Ash lo siento…- la miró, varias arrugas cruzando su frente -la niña es pequeña y no sabe lo que dice…-

- Eso lo entiendo-

- Además creo que está algo encandilada contigo…- sonrió rogando que el entrecejo de él se suavizara.

- Porque no tiene padre ¿no es cierto?. O si lo tiene…- el rostro de la joven se puso pálido - ¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí…?. Recuerdo que mencionaste que venías a ver al profesor Oak…-

- No creo conveniente mantener esta conversación delante de ella- consiguió decir con voz temblorosa -Los niños no son culpables de las decisiones de los adultos-

¿Por qué de repente le parecía que lo decía por él?

Estaba a punto de acotar algo cuando en ese instante el teléfono empezó a sonar. Ash se levantó mirándola y cruzó la cocina. De un mueble que ella no había visto tomó un teléfono inalámbrico de color blanco.

- Oh, olvidé decirte que llamó May…- repuso Misty inocentemente mientras mordía su porción de pizza.

Él la miró con desagrado. Le decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que había llamado May, como si contestar el teléfono en su casa no trajera consigo todo tipo de repercusiones. Miró el tubo que tenía en la mano, podía dejar que sonase y sonase, pero conociendo a May (y sabiendo de antemano que era ella) no descansaría hasta averiguar quien era la compañía femenina que la había atendido.

- Hola- contestó finalmente saliendo -Si May, imaginé que eras tú ¿Quién más podría molestar a esta hora?. Estoy cenando…-se quedó en silencio -¿Qué ha ocurrido qué?. No, no puedo creerlo… ¿Cuándo…?-

Misty lo oía a pesar de que se había ido de la cocina, pero; o bien tenia un oído muy agudo, o el joven estaba hablando casi a los gritos. Escuchó los pasos que volvían y temió lo peor. Él apareció en el umbral y la miró fijamente, por un momento sus ojos parecieron tan negros como el pedernal.

- Adivina que May, ella está aquí… -la joven del otro lado chilló tan fuerte que tuvo que quitarse el auricular del oído. Ash miró hacia el techo con resignación ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bulliciosa?. Dirigió su atención a la pelirroja; sus ojos habían aumentado el doble de tamaño haciendo su rostro más pálido, y la nueva porción se había quedado olvidada en su mano alzada, dividida entre llevarla a la boca o ponerla nuevamente en el plato. Estaba absorta mirando y comprendiendo todo.

- Misty fue quien te atendió antes, si… ¿Qué?. ¡Por supuesto que no!. ¿Cómo crees?. No, no lo sabía de antemano…No, no sé… La niña también está aquí, si, es hermosa…- sonrió a Alex quien le devolvió el gesto - Te he dicho que no lo sé… ¿¡Como voy a preguntar eso!?. Es un tema que no me concierne… No, no creo que debieras en tu estado… Bueno, si quieres…- suspiró -Está bien, adiós-

Dejó el teléfono en la mesada y se volvió lentamente. Misty estaba en la misma posición de antes, la porción de pizza -fría para este entonces- en su mano alzada. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, los ojos grandes y sorprendidos parecían dos trozos de zafiros de lo oscuros que estaban.

- Era May- dijo sencillamente. Se sentó junto a Alex viendo que ya no comía y la observó con ternura, la pequeña también lo veía fijamente -¿Te apetece una manzana?-

Esta asintió vigorosamente.

Él se levantó y abrió la heladera, sacó dos frutos rojos y se los tendió -Uno para ti, y otro para pikachu. Ve a dárselo y prepárate para ir a la cama-

La niña se bajó obediente y tomó las dos manzanas. Sonrió a ambos adultos y desapareció por la puerta corriendo ruidosamente.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Misty se sentía a la deriva.

Ahora era el momento en el que Ash le pediría explicaciones. Entendía de sobra que aquel llamado tenía que ver con lo que ella había hecho. Se ordenó calmarse y actuar con sensatez. Dejó la pizza en su plato y con gran tranquilidad se sirvió jugo de naranja, lo bebió con lentitud, y tras dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa, se dirigió a él.

- Dispara- le soltó sin rodeos, con calma.

- May me llamó- él volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella -Dijo que te habías llevado a la niña de Cerulean City y que tus hermanas armaron un escándalo por eso…-

- Lo imaginé-

- Lo que no entiendo…- Ash la miró- Es el porqué tendrían que armar un revuelo si…-

- Yo no avisé que me iría- confesó con algo de culpa, interrumpiéndolo -Simplemente un día me harté de la situación y me fui. Lily y Violet me apoyaron, pero Daisy…- suspiró y se sirvió más jugo, lo bebió -Daisy no entiende nada que vaya más allá de si y su imagen… Y la niña necesita conocer a su padre, algo de lo que la han privado desde que nació…-

- Por eso estás aquí-

- Si…-

- Y por eso estabas de camino hacia la granja del profesor-

Ella asintió y supo que Ash no se animaría a hacer la pregunta, así que se limitó a responderla -Tracey es el padre de Alexandra-

Él se hizo hacia atrás en la silla como si estuviera amortiguando una trompada, aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo de su parte -de la de ambos- Observó a la joven, sintiendo un nudo de frustración en su estomago.

- Tracey no volverá hasta dentro de una semana-

- Si somos de molestia, Alex y yo podemos…-

- No estoy diciendo eso- la interrumpió- Ya te dije que tu hija y tú pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que Tracey regrese. Pero puede que este se demore más de la cuenta-

Misty dejó entrever una débil mueca -Crees que Alex es mi hija-

- ¿Es una pregunta?-

- Es una afirmación. Crees que Alexandra es mi hija-

- Desde luego, me lo has demostrado de todas las formas posibles…- dijo acompañando la frase con un movimiento. Ella sonrió y él encontró muy complicado pasar por alto ese gesto agradable e infantil -¿O no?-

Misty apoyó los codos en la mesa, y acercando su tronco dejó caer la barbilla entre las manos, mantuvo un largo silencio antes de decir -Tú sabes la respuesta, Ash- él frunció el ceño -Tú más que nadie conoce la respuesta…-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

_Nota:_

_Gracias por tantos reviews!!! de verdad son muy amables, me han hecho sentir estupendamente! :) __Por eso me he decidido subir pronto este nuevo capítulo._

_Sé que esta historia tiene un hilo muy similar a Meu Anjo, pero la trama no es taaan retorcida, sino más simple. La verdad no planeo hacerla de 24 capitulos, sino solo de 6 o 7 (De momento estoy trabajando en chap 5) así que como verán esto se irá desenvolviendo rápido._

_Gracias especiales a Julian Manes por su review! él es un viejo amigo que supo enriquecer mucho a este fandom! Ahora me quede con una duda... que foro has descubierto con mi nick??? Quiero saber!! jajaja_

_Otra vez gracias por los reviews, de verdad son muy amables y alegran mi día! cuidense, y espero haber satisfecho con este capitulo la curiosidad de algunos :)_

_Fleur Noir a.k.a Sumi Chan_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Tierra Audaz_

_Capítulo 03. _

Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su charla con ella. La agonizante encrucijada que le había puesto para evitar su interrogatorio.

Ella siempre fue tan sagaz.

Tan inteligente y juiciosa. Rasgos que no habían cambiado con los años. Quizás su apariencia física había mudado considerablemente, pero su carácter, su personalidad no.

Aquello era lo que la volvía… única.

Dejó de mirar el techo en la oscuridad y se dio la vuelta en su ahora incómodo lecho. En épocas pasadas no le era imposible encontrar el descanso en aquel mullido somier. Como maestro reconocido de la Liga Pokémon tenía derecho a tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Aún a pesar de que hubiera delegado al poco tiempo su titulo para recluirse en su pueblo natal, su casa no carecía de los lujos necesarios, y eso incluía aquella inmensa cama en la que estaba recostado y que no le ayudaba en nada a conciliar el sueño.

Intuía que su desacostumbrado insomnio se debía los acontecimientos del día, y a esa visitante especial; al tema insólito de un rapto, un secuestro, que tenía como núcleo a una niña pequeña, a tres hermanas alborotadas y a un joven investigador. Giró varias veces en el colchón y fue por agua otras tantas más, pero parecía que cuanto más cansado estaba, su mente más le huía al sueño, y las imágenes nítidas de su charla con Misty aparecían una y otra vez para rendirlo. Para derrotarlo, y que confesara para si que lo ocurrido no era mera casualidad.

Finalmente se dio vuelta para el otro lado y observó el débil reflejo que se colaba por la ventana. Estuvo mirando por tiempo indefinido esos haces de luz que serpenteaban en la pared hasta que se quedó dormido.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Cuando despertó encontró dos inmenso ojos verdes que lo miraban de cerca. Parpadeó para despejarse y advirtió el peso que le hacia cosquillas en el pecho. Los ojos verdes también parpadearon.

- Buenos días Alex-

La niña sonrió enormemente y se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose contra él.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- preguntó Ash moviéndose torpemente para dejarle un lugar cómodo en el somier. Lo cierto era que sentía la espalda tiesa y dolorida como si se hubiera caído de un caballo. ¿Tan mal había dormido?

- Yo no tengo sueño- contestó la pequeña con total naturalidad. Se acomodó bajo la frazada liviana y se dedicó a observarlo.

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sip. Mamá Misty aún sigue dormida. ¿Y tú?-

- Yo dormí bien- le sonrió a pesar de que pareció que el gesto le arrancó un tirón en el hombro. Se incorporó un poco y advirtió que recién acababa de amanecer. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de sueño -¿Te gustaría conocer un caballo?-

La respuesta fue un solemne gesto afirmativo hecho con toda animosidad. Alex se sentó en el lecho.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Otro gesto inmenso de asentimiento.

- Bueno, entonces ve a cambiarte y vuelve a buscarme en un rato, ¿si?-

- ¡Sip!- Alex exclamó y se bajó de la cama saliendo a la carrera de la habitación.

Él acababa de armar el lecho acomodando los cojines sobre el acolchado cuando Alex apareció en la puerta sonriendo. Tenía vaqueros y una remera con tirantes de color rosa, un pequeño sombrerito a juego ocultaba su largo cabello negro.

- ¡Ya estoy!-

- Bueno- Ash sonrió acercándose a ella -Vamos-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

El sol era una suave esfera dorada cuando salieron afuera. El cielo de un azul claro y sin nubes. La temperatura era templada para esa hora de la mañana y vaticinaba otro caluroso día de verano.

Ambos caminaron en línea recta hasta aquella pequeña edificación de madera rodeada de una cerca. Ash se sorprendió cuando sintió la manita pequeña que agarraba la suya; y en cuanto la tomó supo que no debía juzgar a aquella muchacha que aún dormía por lo que había decidido hacer. Realmente Alex necesitaba conocer su origen y él no iba a ponerle trabas para evitar que lo lograra. Observó de soslayo los ojos verdes de la pequeña abiertos desmesuradamente de ansiedad, y esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba. Afianzó la mano diminuta entre sus dedos y siguió caminando.

Se acercaron a la valla y él llenó un enorme cubo con avena. Emitió un silbido suave y aquella hermosa _ponyta_ revoleó las crines en su dirección mostrando sus relampagueantes ojos azules.

- ¡Bonita!- exclamó Alex con tanta animosidad que corrió hasta la valla para subirse a ella.

- ¡No!- Ash la frenó deteniéndola del codo. Tomó el cubo de avena bajo un brazo mientras alzaba a la pequeña con el restante -Es mala Alex. No está domesticada, da patadas y muerde-

- Yo acariciar Bonita- dijo la niña con tozudez.

- No. Podrás hacerlo en un futuro, ahora no-

¿En el futuro?. ¿Había un futuro para él y esa niña?. ¿O para él y esa yegua obstinada?. Ash miró a la pequeña que sostenía bajo un brazo y sintió una ternura difícil de explicar. ¿Qué clase de ser humano sería capaz de abandonar a ese pequeño angelito? Él nunca lo hubiera hecho… alzó la vista hacia la casa y recordó a la invitada que habían dejado sola. Frunció el ceño, bueno tampoco iba a estar todo el tiempo detrás de ella, y era obvio que necesitaba descansar después de tamaño viaje.

Finalmente se concentró en el animal. Bonita era una palabra corta para describirla. Aquella yegua era… sublime. De lo más rara en su especie -se lo había dicho el profesor Oak- y él había quedado hechizado nomás verla. Lo cual en cierto modo era estúpido, porque muchos meses habían pasado y aquel animal seguía igual de huraño. Desconfiaba plenamente de la gente y a estas alturas Ash no creía que eso fuera capaz de enmendarse.

Pero aquella tibia mañana quería creer que los errores podían corregirse, que ese animal podría aprender a confiar en él, que se le podía dar una segunda oportunidad al igual que a las personas.

- Aún no tiene nombre- le confió a Alex mientras abría la portezuela de la cerca y se acercaba a un cubil que estaba junto al bebedero. La yegua relinchó con alarma y retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la valla.

La pequeña frunció el ceño con tristeza -No voy a hacerte daño Bonita, ven…- le extendió la mano en un gesto de súplica pero el animal retrocedió varios pasos más hasta casi la entrada de aquel pequeño establo -Me gusta- se volvió a Ash que acaba de colocar la avena en el cubil. Se aferró a su cuello y repitió con ojos húmedos -Me gusta Bonita-

- A mí también- la abrazó con cariño -Pero le han hecho daño y tiene que curarse…-

- ¿Curarse?. Mamá Misty puede curar a Bonita-

Ash la aferró contra su pecho y salió de la cerca. Al ver que ellos se alejaban de su territorio, la yegua agitó las crines y se acercó desconfiada a donde le habían puesto la comida. No dejó de mirarlos con recelo mientras hundía la cabeza en el cubo.

- ¿Así que tu mamá puede curarla?- repitió con una sonrisa mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo. Alex asintió convencida -Bueno, tal vez en alguna otra ocasión. Mientras tanto no te acerques a ella si yo no estoy presente ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sip- la niña observó como la yegua engullía su alimento -Me gustas -le dijo con determinación -Me gustas mucho Bonita- su mano volvió a buscar la de Ash -No tienes que tener miedo, no te haremos daño-

Él no sabía que decir a esa melancolía infantil, así que solo se limitó a apretar con firmeza la manito que enlazaba la suya y volvieron a la casa.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Misty miraba desde la ventana aquella singular escena. Tenía las manos apretadas contra el pecho y la mirada húmeda.

Había despertado en medio de un inusual silencio. No se oían los gritos de sus hermanas, ni sus pasajeras discusiones, o los sonidos desesperados de los retadores que llegaban a diario al gimnasio. Todo lo cual la había llevado a recordar que no estaba en su casa de Cerulean city sino en la tranquilidad de Pallet Town. Hasta las sábanas que la envolvían como un capullo tenían un singular aroma a frescura y a jabón de glicerina. El canto de los pájaros se colaba por la ventana y todo aquello le pareció tan natural y hermoso que no dudó en levantarse.

Se acercó a la ventana cuando la singular pareja que caminaba allá abajo hacia el establo atrajo toda su atención. Alex iba a la par de Ash oyendo lo que fuera que él le decía. Se la veía feliz y resplandeciente observando esos campos verdes a su alrededor, kilómetros y kilómetros en los que podía jugar a su entera libertad. No era que en Cerulean City no pudiera hacer eso pero… aquella paz se sentía diferente, y si esas praderas tenían un efecto estimulante en ella, intuía que en la pequeña eso no era diferente.

Aquel era el lugar idóneo para que Alex creciera. Rodeada de naturaleza, de ríos de azules aguas donde bañarse, viendo las estrellas en una noche de primavera. Ahí podría aprender más de los pokémon…. Si, su vida sería diferente a la que tenía en el gimnasio…

En ese momento Ash tenía en brazos a la niña y ella alargaba la mano hacia aquella hermosa _ponyta _que pastaba dentro del corral. El joven inclinaba la cabeza hacia lo que la niña decía y le acariciaba la cabeza sin duda consolándola de algo.

_Ash sería un gran padre…_le dijo una vocecita interior, sobresaltándola. Contempló la escena una y otra vez, y a regañadientes tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Él sería un gran padre, bastaba ver la dulzura con que trataba a la niña.

En ese momento escuchó un sonido extraño y alzó la vista. Una lejana polvareda se levantaba a lo lejos en aquella retorcida carretera, e iba acercándose a ellos. Luego de unos minutos el vehiculo moderno fue fácilmente reconocible. Ash sostuvo la mano de la pequeña junto a la suya en tanto este se detenía frente a ellos. Él sonreía meneando la cabeza cuando una joven en avanzado estado de gestación salió del auto y literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos.

Solo cuando ella giró la cabeza para saludar a Alex, el sol le dio de lleno en los cabellos castaños iluminando su tez, y entonces no le quedaron dudas. Era May.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- Te dije que no tenías que venir- Ash le decía a la recién llegada con una sonrisa de reproche.

- Sé que lo dijiste, pero te oías desesperado. Tuve que venir obviamente- May sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues claro, tenías que protegerme- ella le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la par que reía -Por cierto, estás muy linda- le dio un cariñoso tirón al largo mechón de cabello castaño que le bajaba del hombro.

Lo cual era cierto, la desgarbada joven de la pañoleta roja había crecido convirtiéndose en una bella morocha, cuyos ojos azules resaltaban al máximo en aquella cara de tez pálida.

- Claro. Mi refrigerador y yo tenemos la misma medida-

Ash sonrió, pero supo que a May le había gustado el halago. Así que por lo menos había hecho algo bien.

La mujer miró a Alex que se había escondido tras Ash y le sujetaba la pierna. Sus ojos se suavizaron y le sonrió.

- Hola linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Alex- contestó con cautela mirándola fijamente.

- Soy May ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?-

Esta vez Alex asintió vigorosamente y salió de detrás de Ash para tomarlo otra vez de la mano.

- Se parece muchísimo a Misty. Tiene sus mismos ojos- confiaba May a Ash en voz baja mientras caminaban con lentitud hacia la casa -Realmente se parece mucho a ella, y por su cabello negro diría que los ha sacado de t…-

- No- Ash la cortó antes de que lo nombrara a él -Cuando sepas quien es el padre sin duda no lo creerás-

May parpadeó con suspicacia -Pero debes hacer algo, en cuanto la Liga se entere que está aquí pueden lloverte toda clase de problemas-

- Lo sé. Pero ella necesita mi ayuda- rozó con cariño el borde del sombrero de Alex -Mientras tanto me conformo con saber que no has dicho nada de lo que sabes-

- Ni una palabra-

- Genial-

- ¿Y donde está Misty?-

- Durmiendo, supongo. Ha tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí-

- Lo imagino- sonrió -¿Sabes?. Por alguna razón estoy feliz de que estemos juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella-

- Tienes razón. Yo también estoy satisfecho- llegaron a la casa y abrió la puerta caballerosamente para ambas damas.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Misty se sintió cohibida ante la llegada de la visitante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?. ¿Sus hermanas lo sabrían?. ¿Y su embarazo?

Sin duda aquello era lo que más la atormentaba. ¿Sería ella la señora Ketchum, ausente durante su llegada?. La familiaridad con que Ash la había tratado cuando llegó, el abrazo desesperado de la que fue objeto, no decían otra cosa.

Abrió su maleta y sacó las prendas para aquel día. De repente comprendió que su 'inmensa aventura' se había convertido en un 'accidente trágico', como si aquello no pudiera ser menos irónico. Se lavó la cara con energía y se cepilló el cabello de igual modo hasta que estuvo lacio y dominable como una seda. Eligió una remera blanca estilo vestido, y el jean negro de la víspera. Realmente, se dijo, no deseaba impresionar a nadie. Con ese pensamiento fue a reunirse con ellos, aunque la sensación de que marchaba directo a un degolladero no desapareció de su cabeza.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- ¡Oh Misty!. ¿Realmente eres tú?-

May gritó alborozada apretándola en un abrazo asfixiante. Extrañamente era más alta que ella, y obviamente más robusta.

Misty rió ante tal saludo. Cuando se alejó de la joven de cabello castaño creyó advertir un leve manto de lágrimas en los ojos azules.

- El embarazo me pone muy sensible- dijo May adivinando sus pensamientos enjugándose las comisuras de los ojos.

- ¿Cuántos meses llevas?- le preguntó educadamente, mientras Ash le hacia señas de que se sentara a la mesa junto a ellos.

- Oh, ¿Cuántos llevo?- May pensó un momento en tanto volvía sentarse ayudada por el joven. Se volvió a él -¿Ash?. ¿Cuántos meses llevo ya?-

Misty casi se atragantó con el sorbo de café. Bueno, aquella revelación confirmaba sus sospechas.

- Siete meses- él contestó con firmeza -El medico te dijo en la última consulta que debías hacer reposo…-

- ¿Eso dijo?- May se tocó la nuca con aire avergonzado -Ups, supongo que lo olvidé. Bueno…- se encogió de hombros- No podía perderme de ver a Misty luego de tanto tiempo- sonrió a Alex -Y por supuesto no podía perderme de conocer a este encanto-

- Te dije que no era necesario que hicieras tamaño de viaje- le reprochó Ash otra vez, sirviéndole otro jugo de naranja.

- Bueno, bueno ¿vas a sermonearme en presencia de los invitados?- le respondió juguetona. Miró a Misty en busca de una sonrisa cómplice y encontró que estaba muy pálida y jugueteaba con la comida con aire avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta -Se parece mucho a ti, Misty- hizo un gesto hacia Alex, y la aludida por fin la miró.

- Ah, si. Es lo que todos dicen…- sonrió al hablar de su tema favorito -Hay muchas similitudes entre ella y yo; los ojos, la simetría de la cara, y la nariz. Hasta su carácter muchas veces rima con el mío…-

May asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa acercando su mano delgada hacia la de ella que descansaba junto a la taza que bebía -Escucha Myst, puedes confiar en mí -en ambos- señaló a Ash con la cabeza -Nosotros te ayudaremos en todo, no tienes que preocuparte que de momento la niña y tú están a salvo

- Mi hermanas… ¿acaso ellas saben?- dejó la frase en suspenso.

- No, tranquilízate- May la confortó con una palmadita - Como te dije, puedes confiar en nosotros-

- Gracias May- respondió Misty considerando seriamente que en ningún momento Ash le había transmitido algo semejante. Más bien se había limitado a interrogarla como si fuera un detective de la policía y ella hubiera cometido alguna fechoría.

Pero alejar a una niña de su familia, de su hogar, no era un hecho tan terrible ¿o si?

- Mamá Misty ya terminé- Alex dejó la taza vacía en la mesa cubierta de un blanco mantel, y se limpió los labios con una servilleta igual de inmaculada. Esperó obediente a que le dieran permiso de retirarse.

- Bueno cariño- Misty le hizo un gesto de se le acercara. Al hacerlo, la abrazó fuerte apoyando la barbilla en su lacio cabello negro. Parpadeó evitando que las repentinas lágrimas le nublaran la visión. No quería quebrarse delante de la pareja. Se recompuso rápidamente y le dio un beso en la frente -¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-

- Jugar con pikachu ¿puedo Ash?- se volvió al joven con una enorme sonrisa, quien asintió inmediatamente -Después mostrarte a Bonita-

- ¿Bonita?-

- Es el nombre que le ha dado a la _ponyta_- replicó Ash con total naturalidad como si hubiera participado asiduamente de toda la conversación.

- ¿Le has enseñado a Misty aquella yegua loca que tienes?- May preguntó con aire divertido.

Ash hizo un gesto afirmativo ignorando su tono malicioso.

- ¿Te refieres a ese hermoso animal de ojos azules?- Misty asintió -Si. Es muy bello-

- Es su esposa- May prosiguió.

- ¿Perdón?-

- Si. Ha dejado todo a su alrededor para ocuparse de ella. Realmente la ama-

- Bueno, no puedes culparlo por amar a un Pokémon- Misty lo defendió sin pensar.

May sonrió ampliamente, Ash no hizo sonido alguno -Supongo que no. Pero a veces prefiere la compañía de ese caballo huraño antes que la presencia cálida de una persona…-

Misty miró al joven con sorpresa.

- A veces me pregunto si no echa de menos la presencia tangible de un ser humano. No entiendo que clase de satisfacción puede darle un animal que patea y muerde…-

Para este punto el rostro de Ash igualaba el color de los cabellos de Misty. Se puso de pie de un salto, como si un resorte lo impulsara a hacerlo, y se alejó de la mesa ante las miradas interrogantes de ambas -Tengo cosas que hacer…-

- ¿Allá afuera?-

Él esquivó a May y a su sonrisita maliciosa. Se dirigió a la puerta como si alguien lo persiguiera -Ese caballo no se domará solo…-

- Desde luego que no-

Salió cerrando la hoja de madera tras de sí. Decidido a ignorar las sonrisas traviesas que le dirigía la morocha, y que tenían como propósito incomodarlo delante de Misty.

¿Pero que podía hacer?. Desde pequeño fue amante de la naturaleza, y ni hablar de su afición por los pokémon exóticos. Y esa yegua era de lo más sublime en su especie…

Tan orgullosa, altiva. Dueña de una personalidad avasallante. Tan semejante a Misty.

Quizás por eso sentía tanta debilidad por ese animal desconfiado. Era cierto la amaba. El descubrimiento lo abofeteó mentalmente. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- Ash necesita una familia- May decía en un susurro. Estaban bebiendo una nueva ronda de té - Un hogar donde haya risas de niños, una cena caliente, y la compañía de alguien que lo espere al final del día y lo escuche pacientemente -bebió de su taza, Misty la escuchaba en silencio -Yo trato de hacer lo posible, pero no es lo mismo…- se tocó el abultado vientre -Cuando el bebé nazca tendré que suspender este tipo de travesías…-

- Yo creí que…-

- Él ha sufrido mucho, Myst. Tú no tienes idea. Delegar el titulo por el que tanto luchó al poco tiempo de haberlo ganado, la perdida de un ser querido…-

- Sigue- le dijo la otra con suavidad -Quiero oírlo todo…-

- No sé que más decirte, en realidad creo que tú lo sabes todo tanto como yo-

- Si… lo de su madre-

- Lo de Deliah fue terrible. Creo que apenas logró reponerse a ello…- hizo una pausa -Por eso merece ser feliz, y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo- le sonrió.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber porqué. Se levantó y empezó a juntar las tazas y los platos.

- Deja, yo lo hago- May se había incorporado también y le quitaba las cosas de las manos.

- Pero…-

- No me hagas sentir como una inútil, no puedo estar sentada mientras tú haces todo- le explicó con un gesto avergonzado -Te sugiero en cambio que ayudes a Ash. Estoy segura de que a él le encantará compartir sus actividades-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Desde luego. Tal vez tú seas capaz de domar a su querida 'esposa'-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

_'Ahora May debe estar hablándole de mí…' _Ash suspiró cerrando los ojos. Como si su vida pudiera ser tan interesante para alguien. Meneó la cabeza.

Estaba dentro del cerco completamente inmóvil en un extremo, mientras aquella yegua lo observaba con desconfianza desde la cerca opuesta -¿Por qué me tienes miedo?. Creo que te he demostrado de todas las formas posibles que no te voy a hacer daño- le dijo en voz alta y clara.

El animal ni se conmovió con sus palabras, agitó la cola con precaución y relinchó.

Ash se dio la vuelta y tomó una vieja manta tejida con hilos de varios colores que descansaba sobre la madera tras él. Se acercó al animal con confianza -Pondré esto en tu lomo, no tienes que asustarte- le explicó como tantas veces lo había hecho, extendiendo la manta ante los ojos de la potranca para que la reconociera. Había visto al profesor Oak hacer eso miles de veces en su granja; era la forma en la que amaestraba a sus propios _ponyta_, y por supuesto sabía que daba resultado. Sin embargo llevaba meses trabajando de aquel modo con la yegua y sus esfuerzos aún no habían dado ningún fruto.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se le acercaba con el lienzo en las manos, agitó las crines suavemente; y apenas el objeto le rozó el lomo se sacudió violentamente. Metió la cabeza entre las patas delanteras y se arqueó de modo instintivo, dando coces y saltos cerrados. Siguió otorgando patadas al aire por varios segundos más, pero al ver que la manta yacía en el polvo, pisoteada, se detuvo.

Jadeante, volvió a relinchar victoriosa, y se alejó al medio galope hasta el bebedero.

Ash apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, se negó a sentir rabia hacia ella -¿Por qué…?- preguntó frustrado y se inclinó a recoger el lienzo del suelo. Lo sacudió.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?-

La cantarina voz femenina le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Se giró. Misty estaba apoyada en la valla y lucía preocupada. El sol de esa hora bañaba su cabello como oro bruñido. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí?

-¿Puedo ayudar?- repitió con suavidad.

- Solo si puedes hacer milagros-

- No puedo hacer milagros, pero puedo cantar- confesó algo avergonzada -Se dice que la música doma a las bestias salvajes…-

- Adelante- extendió las manos abiertas en derrota. Aunque se guardó de comentarle que su sugerencia le parecía algo infantil.

Misty miró al animal con aire pensativo. Luego comenzó:

_Mujer con el corazón herido_

_No siempre el amor llega para hacer daño_

_Tal vez había una lección que aprender_

_Muy pronto sanarás y volverás a ser feliz_

_Y esto será un sueño, un recuerdo_

_Que ya no te dolerá…_

Su voz era suave y diáfana. Crecía con facilidad y brotaba sin esfuerzo de su garganta. No pudo evitar mirarla con ojos desorbitados. No imaginó que Misty escondiera esa voz tan dulce, tan suave. Cada verso arrancaba un escalofrío de su espalda y le erizaba los cabellos. A la yegua debía de ocurrirle algo semejante porque alzó la cabeza y la miró fijo. Sus orejas se arquearon y dio un paso vacilante hacia ellos.

_Muy pronto sanarás y volverás a ser feliz._

Repitió con dulzura y su voz se elevó en un complicado arreglo que a Ash le pareció mágico. El último verso murió en los labios femeninos con suavidad y de pronto descubrió que May, Alex y pikachu se habían acercado a la cerca para presenciar aquel concierto improvisado.

- Cantas muy bien- May dijo con sinceridad -Tienes una voz hermosa-

- Gracias- Misty pareció más avergonzada que halagada, bajó la cabeza mirando sus zapatillas.

Él quiso decirle lo mismo. Que su voz le parecía mágica y maravillosa, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. La yegua continuaba inmóvil mirándola, y su aspecto huraño parecía haber desaparecido de momento.

- Parece que sirvió- dijo en cambio sonriendo -Tal vez podamos repetirlo…-

- Claro- Misty agregó rápidamente comprendiendo aquel torpe intento de elogio que se escondía tras sus palabras.

- ¡Te dije que mamá Misty podía curar a Bonita!- exclamó Alex a los gritos -¡Canta otra vez!-

- ¿Bonita?- May repitió en un susurro acariciando su vientre. Seguramente el bebé estaría moviéndose en sus entrañas -¿Ese es el nombre que le has puesto?-

Ash meneó la cabeza -Es como Alex la llama-

- Oh- la morocha sonrió otra vez. Esta vez una mueca traviesa apareció en sus labios -¿Qué nombre le darías tú, Myst?-

Ash se sonrojó violentamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a la impertinente May.

Misty observó al animal con obvio cariño. Su expresión se suavizó sobremanera, al igual que la rosada curva de sus labios.

- Hechizo de Sirena-

Eso fue todo, pero Ash fue plenamente consciente que aquel nombre quedaba grabado a fuego en aquella yegua. Y que de ese día en adelante aquella soberbia criatura tenía nueva dueña.

- ¡Es un nombre bonito!- Alex volvió a exclamar dando un salto. Tomó la mano de la joven y añadió -Canta otra vez mamá Misty-

- Si por favor. Al bebé y a mí nos agradaría escucharte de nuevo- May asintió.

_'Por favor'_ Ash le imploró en silencio. Su voz tenía sobre él un efecto hipnotizante. Lo relajaba y le hacía pensar que el mundo era un lugar hermoso y bueno.

También le hacía anhelar cosas de su vieja vida. Como el calor de las fogatas en una fría noche de invierno durante alguno de sus viajes de entrenamiento pokémon, o el olor de las pastas recién preparadas que su madre cocinaba para él cuando permanecía esos intervalos de descanso en su casa.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Todo ese mundo se había venido debajo de repente.

_'Es una enfermedad incurable Ash… Lo siento, hijo…'_

Después de aquello siempre había tenido miedo de anhelar demasiadas cosas, miedo de volver a ser blando, miedo de perder el control sobre el mundo cuidadosamente aislado que había creado a su alrededor. Y también, quizás miedo de volver a amar.

- Por favor canta Myst- May asintió cerrando los ojos y restando las manos en su vientre redondo.

Misty miró el cielo azul sobre su cabeza.

_Cuando llegue aquel día,_

_Y descubra que ya no eres una niña,_

_Cuando te vea mujer,_

_Entonces te amaré…_

La letra era más profunda que la anterior canción. Ash sintió que su corazón detenía los latidos, para luego emprenderlo en un ritmo desbocado. Parecía que cada verso lo abofeteaba como una cruel broma. Ese pequeño párrafo estaba dirigido a él. A él.

_Te amaré hasta que deje de ser niña_

Y después… su corazón quiso gritar. Sin embargo su mente -sabía, reservada- se resistía a ceder el lugar tan fácilmente y salió en defensa de sus sentimientos; lo obligó a interrumpirla sin misericordia, deseoso de emprender la retirada.

- Iré a hacer algunas llamadas. Tal vez pueda localizar a Tracey y explicarle lo que ocurre…-

Misty le sonrió agradecida -¡Sería genial!-

- Lo imaginé- Ash le dio la espalda y se alejó rumbo a la casa levantando una pequeña nube de polvo a su paso. Alex decidió irse tras él, lo agarró de la mano con ternura y respeto e imitó su andar seguro y confiado.

- Está completamente encantada con él- Misty dijo en voz alta -Parece ser recíproco…-

- ¿Tracey?- May preguntó confundida arrugando el entrecejo como con disgusto.

Misty la miró sin verla realmente. El sol comenzaba a quemar con fuerza y le preocupaba su estado delicado si seguía exponiéndose al calor excesivo. Observó la sombra ligera que proyectaban un grupo de árboles a su derecha, los cuales no parecían estar muy lejos de su alcance. Los señaló con un movimiento de cabeza -Será mejor que busquemos un lugar fresco. Por ti-

May asintió y ambas caminaron hacia allí. El lugar era perfecto. Los pinos frondosos y el perfume de las piñas se extendía en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tracey?- volvió a preguntar.

Misty observó la hierba pisoteada baja las suelas de sus zapatillas -Tracey es el padre de Alex-

Los ojos de May se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? -¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a su hija?-

- Él no la abandonó, May. Existieron muchos errores y malentendidos en el medio, Tracey recibió la peor parte; su paga fue separarse permanentemente de la pequeña-

- Y de ti- completó con naturalidad.

- ¿De mí?- Misty la miró sin comprender, May asintió con un gesto rotundo, se vio obligada a explicar -Alex no es mi hija, es mi sobrina-

- ¿Cómo?- parpadeó tratando de formular correctamente las preguntas que llovían en su cabeza -¡Pero te dice mamá!-

- Lo cierto es que pasó más tiempo conmigo que con su madre biológica. Daisy la adora, pero decididamente no está preparada para ser una madre competente…-

- Lo entiendo, tú ocupaste permanentemente ese lugar…- May suspiró con alivio para luego echarse a reír con evidente gracia -Ash cree que tú eres la madre…-

- Lo sé. Aún no lo he liberado de su error-

-Y prefiero que siga así. ¡Es más divertido!-

Misty arqueó las cejas ante sus palabras, pero la otra joven la ignoró.

- Ahora que sé toda la verdad te ayudaré en todo, Myst. Realmente eres muy valiente, y te envidio-

- Yo sé lo que es crecer sin un padre May, y no quiero que Alex pase por lo mismo. No me envidies, estoy segura que tú en mi lugar habrías obrado de igual manera-

May no dijo nada solo la abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos azules se humedecieron mientras intentaba transmitirle toda la confianza que necesitaba para dar los siguientes pasos.

- Gracias May- dijo Misty con suavidad, ahogando las palabras contra el cabello castaño.

- No tienes que agradecer, en todo caso soy yo la que tendría que darte las gracias a ti -rió brevemente enjugándose los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque me has hecho concebir las esperanzas de tener un final feliz-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- Pronto lo sabrás- volvió a reír. Su risa era contagiosa -Por lo pronto ocupémonos del almuerzo antes de que a Ash se le ocurra cocinar guisantes, u otra comida de campamento-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

_Nota:_

_Las canciones las hice yo (no se rían ante mi escasa creatividad! Realmente soy un desastre a la hora de crear poesía u.u), y el nombre de la yegua me llevó días y días pensarlo, espero no haber 'quemado' el nombre de algún futuro fic, o el nick de algún autor, pero lo cierto es que me encanta ese nombre 'Hechizo de Sirena' aunque lo consideren muy cursi!. _

_Bueno, voy a seguir quemando mis neuronas y cantando 'Viento recio' que es la canción que me inspiró para hacer este chap! (eso y la excesiva parranda de estos días, cielos hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto! n.n)_

_Nota actual del 27/08:_

_Perdón la tardanza en actualizar... la verdad estuve muy entretenida viendo algunas series de anime (hace muuuuucho que no veía una!) como School Rumble -la cual adoro!- y Lovely Complex que actualmente estoy bajándome el manga!!!. De esta última debo confesar que me he hecho una ultra fan! me encanta este anime y lo veo una y otra vez como loca, a eso se debe que me haya 'olvidado' momentaneamente de este fic y los demás... Así que paciencia, si??. Prometo que no lo dejaré inconcluso, y esto va para todas las otras historias!, solo dejenme disfrutar de un buen anime que tenga FINAL FELIZ!!!! Por favor!. Así que si vuelvo a perderme por un par de semanas/meses ya sabrán que Sumi Chan esta enfrascada viendo alguna nueva serie ultra romantica de final rosa como a ella tanto le gusta *-*_

_Gracias por la comprensión!!!. Ahora me voy a seguir leyendo Lovely Complex!!! Si alguien no la vió, se las recomiendo, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir!!_

_Sayounara!_

_Sumi Chan_

_a.k.a Fleur Noir_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Tierra Audaz_

_Capítulo 04. _

Cuando regresó de la biblioteca las mujeres estaban preparando el almuerzo. De la puerta de la cocina salía un delicioso aroma a carne al horno que le recordó ruidosamente que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Él tan acostumbrado a las conservas en lata, consideraba aquello un manjar digno de la realeza, y sabía que si todos los días seguía consumiendo comida casera, cuando ellas se fueran las extrañaría sobremanera… a su comida, claro.

- Le decía a Misty que rara vez te preparas un almuerzo tan hogareño- May comentó con esa sonrisita que lo sacaba de quicio, apenas hubo puesto un pie en la habitación.

Misty simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa culpable. El delantal de cocina le quedaba muy bien, aunque seguramente ella ya lo sabía.

- No tengo tiempo para cocinar- le respondió él desafiante, pero en seguida supo que aquello era lo que May esperaba que contestase.

- Claro que no, Ash. Si tú cocinas ¿Quién cuidará de la yegua, cierto?- siguió la morocha con su monologo mientras pelaba unas papas, también tenía un delantal de cocina, aunque más grande y vistoso-Pero un día de estos podrías preparar algo, solo para demostrarle a Misty que no eres tan… inútil-

- ¿Y porque habría de querer hacer eso?- le refutó antes de siquiera pensarlo. Misty mantuvo la vista pegada a las batatas que cortaba en rodajas finas, como si tuviera temor de equivocarse y cortarse un dedo. Intentó arreglarlo -Quiero decir que ella no… que no creo que se quede tanto tiempo como para hacer algo así…- finalizó tontamente.

- ¿Y cuándo vendrá Tracey?- May cambió de tema siempre sonriendo, al parecer satisfecha de que él siguiera incómodo.

A Misty también pareció importarle el tema porque lo miró expectante, olvidando la verdura que estaba a punto de rebanar.

- Bueno…- empezó intentando recordar lo que el nombrado le había manifestado por teléfono. Todo el tiempo Tracey había sonado emocionado y nervioso, pero cuando le dijo que Misty y la niña estaban en su casa, casi juró que escuchó un sollozo proveniente del otro lado de la línea; y entonces comenzó a hablar a borbotones, agradeciéndole el que las alojara en su casa, rogándole que las cuidara, en especial a la pequeña, y que tardaría unos tres días en regresar, pero que haría todo lo posible por hacerlo antes -Dijo que demorará un par de días, pero que vendrá lo más rápido que pueda. Al parecer debe dar unas conferencias y no puede desligarse de ellas…-

- Bien- May añadió alegremente -Eso significa que Myst se quedará aquí por tres días más, tiempo suficiente para que la lleves a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y alrededores, y para que una noche de estas te dediques especialmente a hacer la cena…-

- ¿Qué?- explotó Ash molesto y avergonzado.

- ¿No decías hace un rato que no habría tiempo suficiente para cocinar?. Vamos Ash, no seas tan cómodo, no pretenderás que Misty, tu invitada, y yo, una mujer embarazada, nos encarguemos _siempre_ de la comida ¿verdad?-

- Yo de verdad no creo que…- empezó Misty, apenada.

- Muy bien, May- la cortó el joven con aire de mártir para evitar que esta siguiera incomodándolo -Mañana Alex y yo nos ocuparemos de la cena, mientras tanto ustedes dedíquense a hacer nada-

- Genial, querido- May sonrió angelicalmente, aunque al par restante le dieron escalofríos -También mañana puedes llevar a Misty a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, estoy segura de que debe estar ansiosa por ver los lugares que conoce…-

- La verdad no quiero ser de molestia- Misty comentó al ver que el ceño de Ash se fruncía ante las sugerencias de la morocha. Según su razonamiento, no se moría por pasar tiempo con ella como May se lo había asegurado.

- Tonterías, no eres de molestia Myst- May le dio una palmada en la mano y procedió a cortar las verduras que la pelirroja había dejado sin hacerlo. Lo miró -¿Cierto Ash?-

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- le ladró el nombrado con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que la pobre muchacha retrocediera tan pálida como un papel. Se tragó la vergüenza que insistía en incendiarle la cara y volvió a preguntar con suavidad, viendo que May lo observaba amenazante extendiendo el grueso cuchillo con una mueca peligrosa -Tengo cosas que comprar, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme…-

Misty sonrió de repente -Claro Ash- luego se pasó la mano por el cabello en forma distraída, él no dejó de observar la acción -¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- preguntó con suavidad.

May dejó escapar una risita, terminó de cortar las verduras y las dispuso todas en una bandeja previamente aceitada y luego la metió en el horno junto a la carne que se cocía ruidosamente -Es que hace mucho que no tiene una cita…-

Misty soltó otra risita, sus mejillas se colorearon pero no parecía estar avergonzada. Le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el joven deseara que la tierra lo tragase. May estaba pasándola de lo lindo a costa de él. No le pareció justo.

- ¿Dónde está Alex?- preguntó Misty de pronto.

- Jugando con pikachu en la galería- respondió Ash sintiéndose un poco mas seguro del tema de conversación.

- Se ha pegado mucho a él-

- Y viceversa. Supongo que hace mucho que no tenemos una compañía tan encantadora. A él le gustan los niños…-

- Y a Alex los pokémons- sonrió silenciosamente agradeciendo el cumplido- Aquí hay mucho lugar para estar con ellos, eso la entusiasma mucho…-

- ¿Quieres decir que en el gimnasio no…?-

- No es lo mismo, allí está encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Aquí tiene kilómetros y kilómetros de libertad-

May abrió un mueble y sacó un mantel, platos, vasos y cubiertos que colocó en la mesada. Aprovechó la pausa en la charla de ambos y dijo con firmeza -Ocúpense de poner la mesa mientras yo me encargo del horno. Hay demasiada gente en esta cocina tan pequeña y eso altera mis nervios-

- Yo puedo ocuparme de la carne mientras tú descansas- Misty se dio la vuelta preocupada -Descansa May, ya has hecho mucho por hoy- le sugirió tocándole el hombro a su amiga, notando que fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Qué?. Claro que no. Ash y tú pongan la mesa- ordenó sin inmutarse.

El joven la fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar los objetos y desaparecer seguido por la pelirroja, rumbo al comedor.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- ¿Qué dijo Tracey?- Misty le preguntó mientras cubría la hermosa mesa de madera con el mantel blanco.

Él dispuso los platos con una precisión casi militar, la miró de soslayo pero ella estaba concentrada en esparcir los cubiertos -Se sorprendió al saber que estaban aquí, luego se emocionó mucho. Sobretodo cuando le dije que tú insististe en localizarlo…-

- Lo supuse, pobre Tracey- Misty sonrió con tristeza. Dobló las servilletas con cuidado. Hasta en los más mínimos detalles era así de prolija- Él sabe que yo no le guardo rencor pese a lo ocurrido-

Ash la miró arqueando una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza desechando cualquier pensamiento que desmereciera a su amigo, pero lo cierto era que después de lo que le había hecho a Misty -por supuesto, especulando- no tenía ni siquiera derecho de verlas; ni a ella ni a la pequeña.

Ese descubrimiento: el que ella lo quisiera tan incondicionalmente como para perdonarle el abandono, hacía que la sensación de sentirse traicionado se hiciera más y más grande sobre su pecho.

- ¿Alex lo conoce?- preguntó.

Misty meneó la cabeza con suavidad -Lo vio hace tanto tiempo, cuando aún era un bebé. Ni siquiera lo recuerda-

- Eso es duro- dijo con suavidad. En realidad no sabía que decir, y tenía una lucha interna con sus sentimientos.

Ella alzó la cabeza al oírlo, se acercó a él y le apretó la mano -Siempre me sentiré en deuda contigo por lo que estás haciendo, Ash. Gracias, aunque para ti no debe significar la gran cosa-

Él observó los pálidos dedos junto a su piel morena ¿Por qué escogía ser tan dulce en un momento como aquel en el que se debatía entre odiarlo, odiarlos a ambos por lo que le habían hecho?. Ella también lo había traicionado…

- No tienes que agradecer- le respondió con voz ronca.

Misty volvió a sonreírle cerrando los ojos, los labios suaves, y cercana. Muy cercana.

- Lamento el tiempo de distanciamiento, Ash… me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado cuando…- sus dedos hicieron presión en la mano de él, e inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería -Lo lamento de veras… pero por favor no me odies, yo también pasé malos momentos…-

- Yo…- se sentía prisionero de ella, de esos dedos frágiles que le quemaban la piel como una brasa -Misty no tienes que…-

- Si, si tengo- asintió acompañando las palabras, sus ojos verdes inmersos en los de él -¿Podemos empezar de nuevo…?-

¿Cómo decirle que no a ese gesto de súplica?. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en negarse, estaba completamente vencido antes que ella empezara a hablar. Asintió mansamente rogando por dentro que lo soltara.

Misty le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas cálidas y lo dejó ir, volviendo otra vez a la cocina en busca de lo que faltaba.

Ash suspiró y se tocó la frente. No recordaba haberse sentido tan abochornado en situaciones pasadas. Observó la mesa; lucía elegante y familiar. No supo en qué, o porqué, pero los detalles femeninos resaltaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que ella había doblado las servilletas, blancas e inmaculadas como el mantel, o la manera en la que había dispuesto los cubiertos… En general, todo el conjunto exhalaba un aire hogareño.

- May dice que la carne ya casi está- Misty volvió con un plato lleno de rodajas de pan que colocó en el centro -Es genial…-

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó sin entender -¿El almuerzo?-

- No- ella rió brevemente -May es genial. Debe serte de mucha ayuda ¿no?- no lo miró al hacer la pregunta, se concentró en alisar una arruga inexistente del mantel.

Ash se encogió de hombros -Es una entrometida y una mandona- observó el techo -Siempre quiere que se haga lo que ella desea…-

- Bueno, está embarazada- Misty le recordó cortante ¿Qué acaso no sabía que las mujeres embarazadas son sensibles, y producen más hormonas de lo normal? -Tienes que cumplir sus antojos sin quejarte-

- ¡Ja!. Deberías pasar una temporada con ella y haber si luego me dices lo mismo- rió entre dientes, pero al notar que el rostro de la joven se veía serio y melancólico añadió -Además, no soy yo quien debe cumplir sus antojos-

- ¿Huh?-

- Bueno, aquí esta la carne adobada- May entró alegremente portando sin dificultad una larga bandeja de la cual se desprendía el delicioso aroma -Es la especialidad de Misty- pasó entre ellos y colocó el recipiente en la mesa. Observó la cara pálida de la pelirroja y ladeó la cabeza -¿Myst?-

Esta asintió sonriendo, meneando la cabeza para indicarle que no ocurría nada -Iré a buscar a Alex- giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la puerta de calle.

May se volvió amenazante al joven, le frunció el ceño -¿Qué le hiciste?-

- ¡Nada!- se defendió Ash y procedió a sentarse ignorándola por completo. Por otro lado, una vocecita le decía internamente que nunca jamás llegaría a entender a una mujer. Y de todas las espécimen que poblaban la faz de la Tierra, esa pelirroja especialmente, era la más difícil de comprender.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- Tienes que pasarme esta receta- May decía con la boca llena. Rebosante y muy satisfecha.

- No deberías comer tanto. Al bebé puede caerle mal- Misty la miró con preocupación. Masticaba despacio y sus modales eran tan elegantes como refinados. Ash no paraba de compararlas.

- El doctor dijo que…-

- El doctor dijo que debes cuidarte ¿lo recuerdas?- Ash la interrumpió- Yo estuve ahí, dijo que debías alimentarte bien, no que comieras como si no tuvieras un mañana-

Alex encontró el comentario gracioso, soltó una pequeña carcajada y le extendió su vaso vacío al joven indicándole que le sirviera jugo.

- Está completamente pegada a ti- May comentó observando con tristeza la mitad de la jugosa carne que ocupaba su plato -Desde que tengo memoria que te han atraído los niños…- cortó un trozo con precaución y al no escuchar reprimendas se lo metió en la boca, masticándolo con deleite -No alcanzo a comprender como puede ser que no tengas ninguno propio…-

- May, creo que no es un tema conveniente para hablarlo en la mesa- Ash la cortó. No estaba de humor.

Misty los miró con una ceja arqueada ¿Cómo May decía algo así?. Ash parecía molesto, durante todo el almuerzo había estado a la defensiva. Ciertamente ese momento breve de amistad que habían compartido antes se había esfumado por completo convirtiéndose en una realidad cruda donde la hostilidad reinaba en primer plano.

- ¿Me pasarás la receta?- May volvió a la carga al nota que la conversación decaía -Debes enseñarme a prepararlo, a Drew le encantará-

- ¿Drew?- Misty se volvió a ella con interrogación.

- Si, ¿recuerdas el muchacho ese con el que siempre discutía?-

- Sabe a quien te refieres- intervino Ash. Misty asintió- Era tan obvio…-

- Es cierto ¿no te recuerda a nadie?- May le lanzó con una muequita maliciosa, se giró a Misty -Bueno, Drew y yo… tú sabes…- la morena se tocó el abultado vientre con las manos y sonrió algo avergonzada -Asumo que omití el detalle de quien era el padre de mi hijo ¿cierto?-

Misty se sonrojó toda; desde el cuello hasta las orejas -¿Drew y tú?-

- ¡Si!- May sonrió con obvia felicidad -Hace casi un año. Él y yo deseábamos tener una familia, y pues…-

- Me alegro mucho por ti, May-

- Gracias Myst- aprovechó que Ash volvía a servirle jugo a la pequeña Alex y adelantó su vaso vacío para que hiciera lo mismo. Él le frunció el ceño -¿Y tú has estado viendo alguien después de todo?-

Misty titubeó -Yo…-

- ¡May!- Ash la regañó dejando con tanta fuerza la jarra sobre la mesa que el liquido se sacudió de arriba abajo - ¿Qué no te han enseñado que no debes meterte en lo que no te concierne?-

- Bueno- se defendió la muchacha sonriendo desvergonzada -Era una simple pregunta…-

Ash empujó el plato vacío a un lado y se levantó -Gracias por el almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- habló rápido y salió de igual manera sin darle tiempo a alguna de las muchachas para que contestara. Coronó su salida dando un tremendo portazo.

Misty se encogió débilmente soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquila- May le apretó la mano. Ella sonría con dulzura -No es contigo con quien está molesto…-

- ¿Estas segura?-

May soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza - Completamente. Solo está… molesto consigo mismo. Se ha dado cuenta de que ha llegado el momento en el que tiene elegir si quiere continuar con esta realidad, o comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo esto…-

- ¿Y porque tiene que cambiar?. ¿Quién lo obliga a hacer eso?-

May la miró con la misma sonrisa, tardó varios segundos en responder - Nadie lo obliga, Myst. Es una decisión que él solo tiene que tomar; y está muy asustado-

- A todos nos asustan los cambios- Misty agregó suavemente.

- Quizás debas ir y decírselo. Tus palabras y tu presencia le darán el envión que requiere- May cerró los ojos y se tocó el vientre, seguramente el bebé estaba moviéndose -Ash te necesita, no puede hacer esto solo…-

Misty se mordió el labio y soltó una risita nerviosa -May; deja de llenar mi cabeza con fantasías ridículas-

- No creo que ese sea el problema- May la miró -Las fantasías estuvieron siempre allí, yo solo las ayudé a despertarse…-

Misty se sonrojó. Decidió que por el momento había habido demasiada charla, por lo que se puso de pie para recoger la mesa. Alex aún seguía sentada en su lugar, durante todo ese tiempo la había ignorado completamente. Estaba seria y la contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Mamá Misty- la llamó con su vocecita infantil.

- ¿Si cariño?-

- ¿Es malo lo que May ha dicho?-

- ¿Porqué?- Misty se inclinó ante su sobrina tocándole el cabello ensortijado con obvio cariño.

- Porque te has puesto triste y tú no eres así. Te ves tan triste como mamá Daisy…-

Los ojos de Misty brillaron por un par de segundos, sin embargo sonrió esforzándose por ocultar todo signo de vulnerabilidad. Alzó a la pequeña y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla -No estoy triste, cariño. May y yo hablábamos temas de adultos y tú no lo entenderías-

- Pero hablaban del señor Ash, y él siempre parece estar triste y… enojado…-

May soltó una risita ante eso -Es que él no tiene novia, y los chicos que no tienen novia están siempre enojados y de pésimo humor-

- Mamá Misty tampoco tiene novio-

- ¡Alex!-Misty se sonrojó.

May volvió a curvar los labios, se dirigió a Alex -Entonces quizás podríamos hacer algo para ligarlos-

- ¿Mamá Misty y Ash?- preguntó la niña abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡May!- Misty frenó a la morocha con un falso gesto amenazante.

La nombrada la ignoró rotundamente -¿Qué te parece Alex?-

La niña miró a la joven pelirroja con detenimiento, luego sus sonrosados labios se elevaron en una sonrisa de consentimiento -Me gusta-

- Genial- May asintió con otra sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo a la ruborizada muchacha y añadió como si no pudiera decir otra cosa: - Tienes una sobrina muy inteligente-

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- No puedo creer lo que haces - Misty guardaba los platos del almuerzo con aprensión -Involucrar a la niña en todo esto…-

May la observaba divertida, apoyada en el borde de la mesada -Haces tanto escándalo por nada-

- ¿Escándalo por nada?. Ash me detesta y tú sigues empeñada en lograr que de alguna manera él y yo… él y yo… bueno, me entiendes perfectamente-

- Misty; creo que estás un poco paranoica. Para empezar; Ash no te detesta; segundo no estoy haciendo nada que no desees internamente, y tercero debes dejar que todo fluya normalmente-

La nombrada la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, lentamente soltó un suspiro en tanto sus mejillas se encendían notablemente. May sonrió con obvia intención pero no agregó nada más, lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó por el corredor que conducía hacia las habitaciones.

Misty terminó de ordenar los vasos y los cubiertos y espió el exterior a través de la ventana; Ash estaba apoyado en el cerco de la yegua con la pequeña Alex a su lado, tenía la cabeza inclinada a un costado en señal de que estaba escuchando lo que la niña le decía. Se veía renovado y tranquilo y parecía encajar perfectamente en aquel cuadro del agreste Pallet Town. Sea cual fuere lo que había ocasionado ese cambio, no quería echarlo a perder con su presencia. Y estaba muy segura que el mal humor de Ash recomenzaría si la veía revoloteando a su alrededor.

Soltó otro suspiro y se persignó al encierro obligatorio que ella misma se había impuesto.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

- ¿Cuándo podrás soltarla para que la monte?- Alex preguntaba con su vocecita infantil al alto adulto que la precedía, el cual contemplaba en tranquilo silencio las verdes praderas que se extendían más allá de la vista.

- Aún no está preparada para ello, cariño. Es mala, huraña y debe acostumbrarse a la presencia de la gente para que vuelva a ser feliz…-

Sus propias palabras lo sobresaltaron, por un momento le pareció que estaba hablando de si mismo, como si él tuviera que acostumbrarse a la presencia de la gente que conocía para volver a vivir… exactamente igual que aquella potranca que era su vida misma.

- ¿Y una vez que se acostumbre podrás soltarla y yo podré montarla las veces que quiera?- Alex siguió con su monologo apoyada confiadamente en las maderas de la cerca.

Ash la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Claro cariño-

- Mamá Misty también podrá montarla ¿cierto?. Ella y yo podemos venir a visitarte en las próximas vacaciones…-

Intentó mantener la sonrisa ante esa perspectiva. Por un lado moría de ganas de que se fueran y su casa volviera a ser como era; tranquila y solitaria, pero por el otro sabía que extrañaría esa comida casera, las charlas familiares a la hora de la cena, y el sentir el perfume a champú femenino flotando por las habitaciones.

- Claro que pueden venir, Alex-

- A Sirena le encantará que mamá Misty esté aquí para cantarle-

- ¿Sirena?- Ash se volvió para mirar a la pequeña.

Alex señaló a la ponyta con su dedo regordete -Es el nombre que mamá Misty le dio ¿recuerdas?-

Él asintió a regañadientes. Había olvidado que gracias a May su querida yegua tenía un nombre ridículo y cursi. Aunque muy en el fondo el nombre no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. No señor.

- Creo que pertenece a ella antes que a mí…- sonrió con tristeza y añadió notando que la niña no le había entendido -Creo que 'Sirena' ha reconocido finalmente quien es su dueño, y ese no soy yo-

Los ojos verdes la niña se abrieron de asombro -¿Le vas a obsequiar Sirena a mamá Misty?-

Ash no contesto, sus ojos se centraron en el caprichoso animal que para ese entonces se encontraba en la cerca opuesta a la de ellos. Siguió observándola hasta que los ojos le comenzaron a arder, entonces sintió un pequeño tirón a su mano derecha.

- Ash; a ti te gusta mi mamá Misty ¿cierto?- Alex le preguntó a quemarropa apretando su mano.

Él se atragantó con algo inexistente, sus mejillas se encendieron como dos ají tomates y contempló mudo a la niña que esperaba con gran seriedad su respuesta.

- Yo…- intentó articular. Se trabó y volvió a sonrojarse como un adolescente.

- Ya… Lo sabía…- Alex asintió con una gravedad demasiado mayor para su edad -Ella es muy bonita, y es muy buena…- él seguía sonrojándose -Y haría bonita pareja contigo-

- Alex…- Ash intentó interrumpirla -No creo que…-

- ¿Por qué no solo lo intentas, Ash?- la niña volvió a mirarlo con esa gravedad adulta y madura. Sus ojos en ese momento eran tan similares a los de Misty que le pareció que ella misma estaba hablándole -Inténtalo-

El joven se quedó mudo viéndose en esos dos espejos verde aguamarina, inconscientemente asintió como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando esa orden.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

Misty acabó de ducharse y salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello. De la habitación principal escuchó el sonido bajo y familiar del televisor. Caminó hasta allí con cuidado y asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta; May estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda, a su lado se hallaba Alex viendo la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Mamá Misty?- preguntó la niña en cuanto la vio.

- Todo bien cariño ¿Qué haces ahí?-

- Tía May me pidió que la acompañara mientras dormía la siesta, estaba viendo caricaturas conmigo. Dijo que estaba cansada…-

Eso hizo que Misty entrara a la habitación preocupada, se quitó la toalla dejando caer su cabello en desorden. Se acercó a la cama.

- Estoy bien, Misty- se oyó la voz adormilada de la morena quien habló sin abrir los ojos- Solo necesito dormir una siesta…-

- Claro- la aludida respondió palmeándole con suavidad el hombro. Se giró a la niña -Alex apaga el televisor y ven conmigo-

- Pero quiero quedarme aquí…-

May finalmente abrió los ojos -Déjala Myst. Yo le pedí que me hiciera compañía… además el sonido del televisor me relaja bastante-

- Bueno, si es así- Misty murmuró sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. May volvió a acomodarse dándole la espalda y Alex sentándose más plácidamente en el somier -Iré a ver que puedo hacer hasta la hora de la cena…-

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo algo, así que se limitó a salir del dormitorio con la sensación de que la habían desterrado de un lugar importante y privilegiado. Se acomodó el cabello con los dedos antes de que se le formaran las odiosas ondas que eran tan imposibles de peinar. Siguió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado. El pequeño roedor amarillo la recibió apenas la vio. Estaba sentado en la cama y sus ojos castaños se encendieron notablemente al advertir su presencia.

- Pikachupi- balbuceó en su idioma extendiendo los bracitos.

Ella se acercó y le tocó la cabeza en tanto se acomodaba en la cama para luego sentarlo en su regazo - ¿Qué ocurre pikachu?-

El roedor bajó las orejas en un gesto melancólico -Pikapi…-

Misty entendió, pero no supo que responder. Para ella era un completo misterio el comportamiento del joven, y se dio cuenta que también lo era para ese pequeño amigo que lo había acompañado desde la infancia. Reavivó la caricia en la cabeza del pokémon y murmuró con confianza -No te preocupes pequeño, en cuanto esto se solucione y nos marchemos de aquí, Ash volverá a ser el mismo de siempre-

Pero el roedor no tomó con agrado la noticia, achicó los ojos, y de un salto se bajó del regazo de la muchacha parloteando una larga sarta de 'pikas' y 'chus' en variada intensidad y tono. Molesto, se encaminó a la puerta y le dedicó una última mirada de disgusto que rápidamente se transformó en un gesto triste y opaco, para luego desaparecer sonoramente por el pasillo

Misty se miró las manos con aprensión. Entendía al pequeño pokémon y a sus esperanzas, las cuales eran similares a las que ella tenía, pero…

Se puso de pie con decisión y se miró en el espejo diminuto que colgaba de la pared. Se pasó el cepillo por el cabello varias veces hasta que le quedó medianamente lacio y dócil. Se puso un jean azul oscuro y una entallada blusa escocesa en tonos de azul y rojo que le había pertenecido a Daisy. Se calzó las zapatillas y dándose coraje salió al pasillo.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando la joven finalmente salió. El paisaje exterior tenía un precioso matiz dorado-anaranjado gracias a la variación de la luz solar. Las praderas resplandecían, y la tierra bajo sus pies tenía el color del cobre y la canela. La brisa era agradable, y el momento tan propicio, tan gustoso que ella inmediatamente se puso de buen humor.

Caminó los pasos que la separaban del joven que parado en medio de la pradera dorada observaba impasible a la lejanía. Ash tenía un aspecto tan relajado, se veía tan familiar en aquel paraje de esmeralda y oro que Misty supo que nunca podría arrancarlo de aquel campo sin sentirse culpable.

Él había sentido sus pasos, pero esperó tranquilo y complaciente hasta que la muchacha se detuvo a su lado.

- Este es mi momento favorito del día- le confió en un susurro sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Por qué?- ella preguntó imitando su tono suave. Ligeramente feliz de que él no se hubiera marchado al notar su presencia.

- En unos minutos te lo demostraré- la miró de soslayo y le sonrió con gratitud.

Misty notó el cambio en su rostro; en el calor amistoso de sus ojos marrones y en la sonrisa sincera de la boca masculina, y se preguntó quien habría sido capaz de obrar tal milagro.

- ¿Dónde están May y Alex?- preguntó con preocupación.

- May esta tomando una siesta y le pidió a Alex que la acompañara- contestó Misty aspirando el aroma de la hierba a su alrededor: orégano, albahaca, romero, laurel… ¿pimienta?

- Sabía que tanta actividad acabaría agotándola, a veces es tan obstinada…- Ash miró el cielo por un momento encogiéndose de hombros, luego se giró a ella haciéndole un gesto -Ven-

Rompió a caminar para su asombro tomando una curva. Misty lo siguió sin perder tiempo, preguntándose a donde la llevaría puesto que estaban rodeando la casa y la cerca, y se dirigían por un camino largo y serpenteante hecho a pie que se encontraba muy escondido a la izquierda.

Siguieron por esa huella por largos minutos, parecían adentrarse en los inicios del bosque y la casa se reducía notablemente a sus espaldas. La vegetación se multiplicaba al igual que la melodía misteriosa que se escapaba de los árboles que la pasaban en altura. Misty miró a los lados con aprensión recordando que su temor infantil hacia los insectos seguía latiendo completamente ileso, y si Ash lo recordaría.

- Ya estamos cerca- dijo él y dio un giro cerrado hacia la derecha metiéndose aún más en el bosque.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a seguirlo rogando silenciosamente que aquello no se tratara de una broma cruel. El cielo anaranjado para ese entonces, apenas se vislumbraba, pero los débiles rayos dorados se filtraban a través de las hojas. Aquello le gustaba, sonrió para tranquilizarse.

- Aquí- oyó que Ash decía y le ofreció la mano para caminar hacia arriba por lo que parecía ser una colina pequeña. Misty la tomó y ascendió con él quedándose inmediatamente sin aliento.

El cielo entero se desplegó ante sus sorprendidos ojos; estaban en un inmenso claro que actuaba a modo de mirador. Parte del pueblo rural y sus verdes colinas se veían desde allí bañados con la mágica luz del atardecer.

- La vista desde aquí es bellísima- comentó ella en un intento de decir algo que ilustrara la admiración que sentía.

- Por eso es mi hora favorita del día -le respondió Ash y sonrió elevando los brazos con una carcajada despreocupada -Se puede ver casi todo desde aquí… las casas del pueblo, la feria, el río, el laboratorio del profesor… las colinas…- le explicaba mientras se los señalaba, ella a su lado seguía cada gesto. Su mano rozó su mejilla al añadir -Mi casa…-

El débil punto blanco de allá abajo, rodeado de canela y esmeralda. Parecía imposible que hubieran caminado tanto, que estuvieran a esa altura, y que la casa fuera tan pequeñita ante sus ojos…

Y la mano de él le había rozado la mejilla sin querer…

La luz en el cielo seguía apagándose, el canto de los árboles se oía en la brisa que los envolvía. Estaban cerca, pero a la vez separados. La mano de Ash volvió a rozarle la mejilla, pero esta vez con toda intención; y le tocó el cabello que se envolvió cual seda a sus dedos.

Misty no dijo nada, sabía que era un momento que no volvería a repetirse. Él también lo sabía. Su mano la tomó de la nuca, y con una violencia propia de su forma de ser atrajo su rostro hasta atrapar los labios femeninos en un beso desesperado y hambriento.

Misty ahogó un suspiro y colocó una mano en su pecho para apaciguarlo, pero esta trepó rápidamente a su cuello y se enlazó junto a la otra que ya estaba allí, renuente a separarse de él. Su cuerpo se fundió junto al suyo, al igual que sus labios que iniciaron una danza lenta y muy necesaria.

-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----…-----

_Nota:_

_Solo dos más y es el final. Gracias a todos por su paciencia!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Tierra audaz_

_Capítulo 5_

May estaba cortando rodajas de carne y colocándolas prolijamente en una larga bandeja, a su lado Alex doblaba servilleta de tela con gran seriedad. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en su tarea que cuando la puerta se abrió imprevistamente, soltaron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

Misty las miró con tristeza, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se notaba que había llegado sola, y a la carrera -Lo siento- murmuró -No quise asustarlas- oyó que otro par de pasos se acercaban aceleradamente a la entrada y sin pensarlo mucho subió apresuradamente las escaleras.

Ash llegó tiempo después, jadeando. Estaba serio. Tras una rápida ojeada a su alrededor se dio cuenta que Misty había buscado refugio en su habitación. Se tocó la frente, apretando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- May se adelantó a él secándose las manos con el extremo de su delantal de cocina. Alex seguía desde su posición doblando más servilletas, pero mirándolos con atención.

- Nada- contestó con los ojos aún cerrados -¿Ya está la cena?-

- ¡No intentes evadirme Ash!- May le reclamó alzando el tono de voz -¿Qué le hiciste?-

- ¡No le hice nada!- abrió los ojos y la miró. Se sentía irritado y molesto consigo mismo -Estaré en mi habitación hasta que todo esto esté listo- sin esperar respuesta subió las escaleras y segundos después se oía la puerta cerrándose de un golpe.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_.. sus dedos se enredaron a su cabello __con suma facilidad, entonces la agarró de la nuca evitando que se alejara, en tanto sus labios se fundían una y otra vez con los de ella, sin pensar, sin razonar lo que estaba pasando._

_Sus cuerpos se estremecían, buscándose, pidiéndose; rogando algo del calor que el otro prometía brindar.__ Lentamente el instante comenzó a morir y la intensidad del momento se hizo fácilmente manejable._

_Ella fue la primera en alejarse, sus labios__ se veían turgentes y muy rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Su mirada lánguida y esperanzada. Suspiró muy tiernamente al observarlo, esperando que él dijera algo, o que explicara el porque de tan abrupta acción._

_Pero Ash se mantuvo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, y la expresión de sus ojos castaños paulatinamente se convirtió en indiferencia. Apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia atrás, separando las manos del cuerpo de la joven. Lentamente alzó las palmas en un gesto de disculpa._

_- Perdona Misty, esto no debió suceder nunca…- dijo en un tono gélido y apretado. Sin embargo el suave cosquilleo en sus labios, producto del beso con ella, estaba aún presente recordándole el momento que habían compartido en mutuo acuerdo._

_La joven pareció confusa y dolida, parpadeó un par de veces como si intentara recobrarse. Sonrió débilmente -Claro- su voz fue un murmullo ronco y apagado. Observó una vez más el poblado allá abajo que lentamente comenzaba a iluminarse. El cielo estaba oscuro y la brisa se había vuelto fría, y parecía lastimarla. Se dio vuelta con la intención de volver, sin importarle __no recordar el camino._

_Pero él supo que sus palabras la habían herido. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta; sus hombros caídos y la prisa con que se movía alejándose de el. En pocos segundos ya estaba a una distancia considerable…_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ahuecó sus manos bajo el grifo abierto, recibiendo una generosa porción del líquido, y con este volvió a refrescar su rostro. Era la tercera vez que hacía eso, pero ni aún así podía calmar las ardientes lágrimas que caían una y otra vez de sus ojos.

Se sentía tan tonta y humillada. Ella ofreciéndose dócilmente, y él rechazando con todo descaro lo que en un principio hubo tomado por iniciativa propia.

'_May estaba equivocada…'_ pensó la joven secándose el rostro con una suave toalla blanca. Se miró en el espejo notando su nariz roja por el llanto, y sus ojos húmedos e hinchados que no tardaron en aguarse otra vez. Se mordió el labio _'Y yo también estaba equivocada…'_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Decidido a olvidar todo se metió bajo la ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua fría lavara toda la culpa y el resentimiento que sentía hacia su propia persona. Pero eso no funcionó.

Media hora después salió de la ducha con la misma sensación culposa con la que había entrado. Se secó y vistió maquinalmente preguntándose si había forma de evadir la cena e irse a la cama sin tener que enfrentarse a las dos mujeres; de las cuales una pediría explicaciones y la otra lo ignoraría por completo.

Decidido a irse a dormir sin cenar, se encerró en su habitación con la esperanza de conciliar algo de paz.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

May alzó la vista al oírla. La joven allí presente hacía su mejor esfuerzo al sonreír, pero su nariz enrojecida junto a sus ojos claros irritados hablaba de un llanto del que todavía estaba huyendo. Sintió genuina simpatía por su amiga. Le sonrió con valentía y le hizo un gesto de que se aproximara.

- Claro Myst. Has llegado justo para hacer la ensalada; la verdura ya la he lavado solo tienes que cortarla y ponerla aquí- le alargó un recipiente mediano de vidrio y le hizo sitio para que trabajase a su lado -He preparado tanta comida, y creo que más de uno se ha quedado sin apetito…-

Misty la miró de soslayo, pero May mantenía su expresión tranquila y confiada. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oído, y tomó la cuchilla junto a la tabla de madera. Acomodó la verdura prolijamente y se dispuso a cortarla, feliz de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Pero para May la paciencia no era virtud, dirigió otra mirada de soslayo a su amiga y finalmente preguntó -Dime que pasó Myst, este silencio me está matando…-

Misty no respondió inmediatamente y ella se percató de que había una tercera espectadora que las estaba observando con creciente curiosidad. Con aire maternal se dirigió a la niña -Alex ¿Por qué no vas a avisarle a Ash que la cena ya está lista?. Dile que se lave las manos y que de paso te las laves a ti también-

- Sip tía May- con eso la niña desapareció dejando su tarea completa.

Misty siguió rebanando la verdura en completo silencio, ignorando la mirada ansiosa de su amiga, finalmente y luego de que varios segundos agónicos pasaran, murmuró débilmente:

- Él me besó…-

Aquello fue mas de lo que la mujer embarazada había propuesto, peleó con la sorpresa inicial cargada de alegría y se concentró en leer el lenguaje corporal de su amiga, pues entendía que así podría averiguar más que por las palabras: hombros caídos, manos temblorosas, ojos enrojecidos… No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

- Se arrepintió ¿no es cierto?-

Misty colocó la verdura cortada en el bol, se mordió el labio y asintió al tiempo que una lágrima rebelde recorría su mejilla.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Papá Ash…-

El joven atendió al segundo llamado. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sonrió forzadamente al tiempo que Alex le enseñaba sus manos con un mohín.

-Tía May dijo que la cena ya estaba lista… También dijo que debías lavarme las manos-

Él asintió con esa sonrisa penosa y se corrió a un lado para dejarla pasar. Aunque no era la primera vez que Alex entraba a su habitación, la pequeña se detuvo en el centro observando todo con renovado interés.

-Es más grande que la habitación de mamá Misty…- dio una pequeña voltereta y quedó frente a él. Ash fruncía los labios y apretaba la mandíbula casi con dolor -Debes lavarme las manos- reiteró con una sonrisa.

El joven la miró y asintió al tiempo que le indicaba que caminara hacia la derecha, hacia una puerta casi escondida en el rincón. Alex hizo el trayecto con su entusiasmo habitual y se ubicó obedientemente a un lado del lavabo, esperando que la ayudara. Ash mojó pacientemente el jabón de glicerina y cuando obtuvo suficiente espuma la desparramó sobre las pequeñas manos, limpiando con cuidado sus dedos y sus uñas. Recordando sin querer, cuando su propia madre lo hacía con él cuando era pequeño…

Suspiró al tiempo que abría la canilla para el enjuague, y soltó la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde que Alex hubiera nombrado a la joven pelirroja.

-¿Misty cenará con nosotros…?-

La niña se secó las manos en el tallón blanco que olía a sol, e hizo lo propio con su carita. Cuando estuvo segura de estar bien seca respondió: -Sip, mamá Misty y tía May estaban terminando de preparar la cena, aunque tía May dijo que era probable que tú no quisieras comer nada porque estabas molesto y enojado como un gyarados…-

Aquel comentario lo irritó unos segundos antes de arrancarle un débil asomo de sonrisa -¿Así que eso dijo?-

- Sip- Alex asintió con seriedad luego añadió -¿De veras estás enojado papá Ash?-

- ¿Tú que crees?-

La niña se acercó unos pasos a él y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba con gravedad.

- No pareces enojado, sino triste… ¿te hiciste daño?-

Ash meditó unos segundos su respuesta -No un daño que pueda verse exteriormente Alex-

La pequeña asintió antes de tomarle la mano -Una herida que no puede verse tarda mucho más en cicatrizar ¿cierto? -lo miró con ternura -No te preocupes, papa Ash, estoy segura de que con unos besos y abrazos de mamá Misty te sentirás mejor. En el gimnasio cuando me raspaba la rodilla o mamá Daisy me regañaba, ella siempre venía a darme un gran abrazo y muchos besos, y eso hacia que dejara de llorar…-

El joven no contestó, en cambio un ligero rubor oscureció sus mejillas. Alex era demasiado inocente como para entender lo que había dicho, y cuales habían sido sus pensamientos tras sus palabras…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La mesa ya lista llamó su atención cuando bajaron la escalera minutos después, May salía de la cocina portando la bandeja con las rodajas de carne, y se detuvo momentáneamente al verlos.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó con jovialidad -Estaba por enviar a la oficial Jenny a buscarlos-

Alex rió sonoramente y se soltó de la mano de Ash para ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Él siguió quieto y arqueó una ceja de modo irritante en dirección a la joven embarazada. May ni se amilanó ante el gesto, en cambio colocó el recipiente en la mesa y al enderezarse comentó en el mismo tono risueño: -¿No piensas tomar asiento?. Estas un poco grandecito para que te escolte hasta la mesa Ash…-

- Cállate May, no estoy de humor para soportarte a ti y a tus frases carentes de ingenio- gruñó entre dientes justo cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse y Misty hacia aparición con otra bandeja de carne y ensalada. Él se quedó tieso por algunos segundos. Misty en cambio palideció, pero recomponiéndose rápidamente adoptó un gesto tranquilo e indiferente. Colocó ambas cosas en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo más May?- preguntó ella en voz firme y clara. Al oírla a Ash le corrieron escalofríos por la espalda.

- No Myst. Todo está bien. Ya siéntense, iré a buscar algo de mayonesa…- y sin más desapareció dejándolos a solas.

'_Obviamente lo hizo adrede' _ pensó Ash, mirando a la joven pelirroja de reojo. Él no se había movido de su sitio, en cambio ella había elegido un lugar en la mesa y se había sentado sin problemas. _'¿Vas a ignorarme por más tiempo?' _

Las manos de Misty ni temblaron cuando tomó el plato de Alex y comenzó a servirle la comida, asimismo sirvió jugo en el vaso de la pequeña y en el suyo. Ash finalmente rompió con su propio estancamiento y caminó hacia la mesa escogiendo el asiento contiguo al de la niña. Sin decir una palabra, la joven tomó su plato y lo llenó de rodajas de carne y ensalada, para luego colocarlo en igual silencio frente a él.

- Gracias- se vio obligado a decir, rogando que ella le respondiera. Pero solo le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y procedió a servir también el plato de May. Lo hizo todo con tanta soltura y tranquilidad que a él le dio envidia. ¿Cómo hacía para lucir tan indiferente?. ¡Por Dios que le pasara la receta!.

Él se sentía terrible. Malhumorado. Enojado. Furioso… y triste.

- Ya estoy aquí- sonó la voz de May con su usual tono alegre. Colocó la mayonesa junto a las bandejas y se sentó junto a Misty, frente a Ash. Le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Obviamente él la ignoró -Ha sido un lindo día hoy ¿verdad?-

¡Él no iba a responderle, si esperaba eso!

- Lindo- sentenció Alex con la boca llena de pan.

- ¿Qué crees tú Ash?- May le preguntó sonriendo inocentemente.

La miró con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que deducía ella ya sabía lo que había pasado… se preguntó cual habría sido su reacción. En ese momento le sonrió malignamente y él estuvo a punto de soltarle alguna grosería, cuando la voz de Misty lo interrumpió:

- Extrañaba el clima cálido del campo. La libertad que aquí se respira, la calma, la tranquilidad… -miró a May con una sonrisa genuina -En Cerulean city no suele apreciarse tanto…-

- Lo imagino Myst. Por eso es genial que estés aquí-

Misty volvió a sonreírle, esta vez si ignorándolo por completo. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando añadió -Extrañaré mucho todo esto cuando me vaya…-

Ash dejó caer ruidosamente el tenedor sobre el plato, May lo miró pero no dijo nada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de igual modo, con las dos muchachas hablando de trivialidades y sin que él aportara algo. Para estas alturas ella ya no lo ignoraba, sino que lo trataba con una cortesía fría e indiferente. Y Ash no sabía que era peor, si sentirse ignorado o ser tratado de aquel modo impersonal y lejano.

Por todos los medios luchó con la necesidad de levantarse de la mesa, buscar refugio en su habitación para analizar lo ocurrido, pero… su cuerpo no era capaz de obedecer, quería quedarse allí clavado sabiendo que la conversación no giraba en torno a él, y que eran temas que no le concernían.

May debió de advertir los debates que mantenía consigo mismo, pues lo miraba de soslayo con una mueca maliciosa y le hacía una o dos preguntas para mantenerlo unido -si así podía llamarlo- al hilo de la plática. Misty le sonreía apenas, con cortesía; pero sus ojos no se detenían en él más que lo necesario.

- Bueno, creo que ya es bastante tarde y es hora de dormir…- murmuró May, pero no hizo el menor intento de levantarse.

Misty si lo hizo y comenzó a apilar la vajilla para ponerla en el fregadero, luego tomó el detergente y esparció una pequeña cantidad en la esponja al tiempo que abría la llave del agua, segundos después tenía espuma hasta los codos.

Ash siguió sentando a la mesa, todavía peleando consigo mismo con la decisión de irse o quedarse. Seguramente ambas mujeres querrían algo de tiempo a solas para hablar de temas más personales… temas que lo incluyeran a él por ejemplo.

- Buenas noches Ash- May tomó la decisión por él al despedirlo con una inocente sonrisa -Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas que pensar y analizar, y alguna decisión errónea de la cual arrepentirte…-

El sonrojarse atrozmente impidió que tomara medidas sobre el asunto. Entonces si May ya sabía lo que había hecho ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Misty?. ¿Significaba que se había rendido demasiado pronto, que lo excusaba y que hasta aceptaba sus estúpidas razones?. De repente se sintió muy decepcionado.

En ese momento la joven pelirroja se giró a él y manteniendo ese odioso trato educado y formal, murmuró -Buenas noches, Ash-

Y entonces al joven no le quedó otra opción que retirarse y dejar a las dos mujeres que hablaran y lo criticaran a sus anchas. Él entendía que lo tenía bien merecido.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Otra noche en la que le costó dormir.

Pero esta vez no había sido por el mismo motivo de la noche anterior. No, señor. Esta vez si que tenía algo que valía la pena perpetuar. Los recuerdos no cesaban de atormentarlo hasta tal punto que se dio por vencido y permitió que estos anidaran en su mente tanto como quisieran.

El verde azulado de los ojos de Misty al encontrar su mirada… el precioso rubor de vergüenza que coloreó sus mejillas al acercar su rostro, y sus labios… ¡Oh sus labios!. Tan suaves, tan perfectamente amoldables a los suyos… al igual que su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos con furia en plena oscuridad, mientras sus manos se hacían puños aferrando las sábanas. Ya no le servía de nada negar sus sentimientos… Estos estaban allí flotando limpiamente en el mar de su conciencia rogando ser reconocidos.

Quería a esa joven.

La quería más de lo que imaginaba. La amaba. Se preocupaba por ella. Quería protegerla. Quería acompañarla. Y también quería aprender. Aprender junto a ella todo lo concerniente a volver a caminar por los senderos de la vida, asimilar otra vez aquellas emociones viejas y nuevas. Sobretodo ese sentimiento inmenso que era como nacer y morir al mismo tiempo…

Entonces dejó de pelear consigo mismo, y se rindió. Placidamente se declaró derrotado, y cuando todo su ser tomó conciencia que la batalla consigo mismo –con sus sentimientos y razones- había acabado, finalmente se quedó dormido.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana sintió como si recién los hubiera cerrado. Y cuando finalmente hizo a un lado la flojera propia del despertar y se sentó en el lecho desordenado, supo dos cosas. Una: que el día estaba terriblemente avanzado a juzgar por la ubicación del sol en el aquel cielo azul sin nubes, y dos: que se había quedado vergonzosamente dormido.

Saltó de la cama a toda carrera poniéndose los jeans y la camiseta, calzándose con igual prisa las zapatillas entró a tropezones al baño aseándose en tiempo record. Salió de igual forma de la habitación, aplastando su cabello rebelde con las manos, y cuando entró a caminar por el pasillo se percató del silencio anormal que reinaba en toda la casa.

Descendió la escalera con cuidado notando que el sonido apagado que oía no era otro que el de sus pies al rozar los escalones. A su alrededor todo estaba tan absolutamente quieto como una tumba.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina esperando encontrar las sonrisas burlonas de sus huéspedes, en especial a May, a quien ya se la podía imaginar murmurando con malicia evidente 'Mira quien se ha quedado dormido…' y reprimiendo una risita sarcástica.

Sin embargo la cocina se hallaba tan triste y solitaria como el resto de la casa.

Se apoyó unos segundos sobre la puerta de madera soltando un suspiro, antes de encaminarse a la mesa pequeña y tomar asiento. Había una hoja de papel en el centro de esta junto a un plato cubierto, una cafetera y una taza vacía. Tomó la nota y leyó.

_Misty,__ Alex y yo hemos ido al pueblo. Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no quisimos despertarte._

Dobló la nota en dos y sonrió al ver que se habían tomado el trabajo de dejarle preparado el desayuno. Se sirvió el café en la taza y al primer sorbo supo que estaba casi frío. No era de extrañarse, el reloj en la pared frente a él le indicaba que ya casi rallaba el medio día.

Se terminó el café frío y masticó sin ganas dos de las cinco tostadas que estaban en el plato. Se levantó con desgano para deshacerse de los restos del desayuno, cuando estaba guardando las cosas, y preguntándose cuanto más tardarían las muchachas en regresar, oyó el sonido inconfundible de un vehículo que se adentraba a su propiedad.

Salió al frente de la casa, cruzando la galería y se cubrió los ojos con la mano bajo el quemante sol. Una densa polvareda se levantó en tanto el vehículo maniobraba para estacionar. Obviamente May estaba al volante, nadie era tan inepta para manejar como ella.

Una vez que la camioneta se detuvo junto al viejo auto de Misty, y sus ocupantes descendieron, Ash no pudo evitar los reclamos que como pólvora subieron a su boca…

-¿Quién demonios te dio autorización para llevarte MI camioneta, May?. ¡Estas completamente loca…!- chilló a los gritos blandiendo los brazos mientras hablaba -¡Eres una irresponsable!. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes conducir en tu estado y…!-

- ¡Entonces no le grites!- lo interrumpió una furiosa Misty. Estaba parada junto a la puerta, con los brazos cargado de víveres. Y se veía distinta. Quizás porque llevaba el cabello recogido, y parecía una adolescente. Él no le contestó, se mordió el labio ofendido, y ella continuó bajando el tono de voz -Ten un poco de respeto, está embarazada como tú bien dijiste…- dicho aquello dio media vuelta y se metió en la casa sin esperar que le ayudara con todo lo que traía.

Ash resopló pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Hola papá Ash- Alex se le acercó corriendo y le dio un tirón a su manga, él la miró sorprendido,

- Hola Alex ¿Qué has hecho de divertido en el pueblo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa algo forzada, notando que May descendía del vehículo con lentitud.

- Tía May compró el almuerzo porque dijo que tú no sabías ni hacer un huevo frito- dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros. Ash fulminó con la mirada a la susodicha –Y mamá Misty compró las cosas para el viaje…-

- ¿Viaje?- se le escapó la palabra antes de que siquiera lo hubiera pensado.

- Sip- la niña asintió con gran gravedad –Mamá Misty dijo que viajaríamos mañana, que volveríamos al gimnasio con mamá Daisy, mamá Violet y mamá Lily…- volvió a encogerse de hombros como si restara importancia al tema. De pronto abrió sus ojos que eran dos gemas de esmeralda tal como los de la joven pelirroja –Muy pronto veré a mi papá…- sonrió enormemente y echó a caminar por donde tiempo atrás lo había hecho la nombrada joven. Sin percatarse de cómo se había quedado el adulto.

- Deben ser buenas noticias para ti, Ash ¿no es cierto?- finalmente May llegó hasta donde él se encontraba. Sus manos rozando su abultado vientre. El nombrado no le contestó, la miró con cara de pocos amigos y dando media vuelta se dirigió al establo para entretenerse con _Hechizo de Sirena _y evitar pensar que muy pronto su casa quedaría vacía por completo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡La cena ya está lista!- May exclamó acercándose al pie de la escalera, alzando la voz para que la oyeran en el piso de arriba. Se masajeó el vientre bajo y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ash venía descendiendo los escalones y ella ni siquiera lo había sentido.

- Si- May sonrió genuinamente y se enderezó apretándose la cintura con las manos –No debes preocuparte por mi, Ash. El doctor dijo que aún faltaban un par de semanas-

- También dijo que debías cuidarte, y has estado muy hiperactiva últimamente-

- ¡No es cierto!-

- Si lo es- él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la condujo por el pasillo. Ella lo miraba de soslayo, y para su mala suerte conocía muy bien su expresión -¿Qué?-

- Has sido muy malo hoy- el joven volteó la cara viendo hacia otro lado obviamente ofendido – Esconderte todo el tiempo en el establo no ha sido la decisión más inteligente que hayas tomado, Ash-

- Yo no me escondí, May. Tenía cosas que hacer-

- ¡Si, claro!- la muchacha se detuvo y le dio un golpe a puño cerrado cerca del estómago -¡Crece de una vez Ash!. No puedes huirle a los cambios, debes enfrentarlos…- él la miró más ofendido y ceñudo que antes en tanto se sobaba donde le había golpeado –El destino te está dando la oportunidad de enmendar tus viejos errores. No dejes ir a Misty… No otra vez-

-¿C-como lo sabes?- murmuró quedamente.

- No hay que ser un genio para saber que tienes sentimientos hacia ella… Y ya va siendo hora de que salgas de tu refugio, no puedes seguir siendo un niño toda tu vida… sé que Delia no hubiera querido eso…-

Ash bajó levemente los hombros.

- Ella quería lo mejor para ti, y desde su muerte has estado recluido en esta casa como un ermitaño…- prosiguió la muchacha suavizando la voz –Has renunciado y hecho de lado todo por lo cual algún día luchaste… Entiendo que su ausencia te haya marcado de tal forma, pero…Debes continuar viviendo… Ya es hora de que asumas eso y empieces a comportarte como un adulto-

Él la miró. May había sonado muy dura mientras decía aquello. Se había quedado parada a unos metros de la puerta que conducía al comedor, la cual sin aviso se abrió dándole paso a Misty, quien se detuvo extrañada al verlos.

- Tardabas tanto que vine a cerciorarme de que no te hubiera pasado nada- murmuró la recién llegado ignorando lisa y llanamente al dueño de casa. Se había cambiado de ropa e internamente él se preguntó si habría adquirido ese vestuario en una de las tiendas del pueblo: lucia una falda amplia y larga de color blanco, unas botas marrones y una blusa a tono. Llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba tan simple y luminosa que Ash no podía apartar la vista de ella.

- Está todo bien, linda- replicó May rompiendo el contacto con el joven y tomándose del brazo de su amiga –Solo vine a buscar al señor ermitaño ¿todo listo, cierto?-

- Si- Misty le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ash y siguió con su amiga hasta el comedor.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

May casi no cenó.

A comparación con lo que usualmente comía se sirvió solo una pequeña porción de pollo sin ensalada. Argumentó que se sentía cansada por el viaje al pueblo y se retiró a descansar temprano, cuando todavía estaban cenando llevándose a Alex consigo para que le hiciera compañía.

Ash nunca supo si lo había hecho adrede o no, pero silenciosamente agradeció esa leve oportunidad de quedar a solas con la muchacha pelirroja.

Solo que Misty no había dicho una sola palabra tras la marcha de May.

Comía silenciosamente de su plato, sin levantar la vista, mientras él no podía digerir bocado. Tenía un nudo en el estomago que le impedía pensar en comida. Y la observaba. La observaba sin atreverse a decir palabra, sintiendo que la oportunidad de enmendar de algún modo las cosas se le escurría de las manos como agua.

Diez eternos minutos pasaron de agónico silencio, cuando Misty, quien ya había acabado de comer, levantó los platos que habían quedado en la mesa para asearlos, Ash no pudo soportarlo más y con la voz apretada de tanto contenerse murmuró:

- Espera por favor…-

Ella quien ya había empezado a dirigirse a la cocina se detuvo en medio de su marcha, pero sin volverse.

Ash entendía que le estaba dando la peor parte, pero lo aceptó humildemente porque sabía que lo tenía bien merecido. Se levantó, nervioso, desordenándose el cabello como siempre lo hacia en situaciones similares, y se ubicó detrás de ella, con cierta impotencia porque por dentro se moría por rodearla de la cintura, llevar su cabeza al pecho y pedirle perdón por ser tan malditamente cobarde. Que no se arrepentía en nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, que añoraba una y mil veces con repetir ese momento, pero… ¿porqué era tan difícil transmitírselo en palabras?

- ¿Me dejas que te ayude?- le dijo en cambio, sintiéndose el estupido más grande del universo.

Misty lo miró, arqueando una ceja, y sonrió débilmente desparramando algo de color a sus mejillas.

- Claro-

Ash le ayudó a desocupar la mesa, y la siguió a la cocina pensando la mejor manera de hacer de esa fría conversación, un dialogo ameno y amistoso como los de antaño.

Misty se arremangó la blusa y procedió a lavar los platos y la vajilla, mientras él secaba todo y guardaba.

- Así que…- comentó casualmente -¿Ya planeas irte?-

Misty lo miró por un segundo, antes de embadurnar con espuma una copa –Así es. ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

- Alex-

Sonrió –Esa niña…-

- Entonces ¿ya está todo arreglado con ella?-

- Solo espero que Tracey regrese- Misty asintió, sin notar que la cara de Ash se retraía –Estoy segura de que él traerá buenas noticias-

- Ah, claro…-

- Además tú debes estar deseoso de recuperar el control de tu hogar- ella le sonrió débilmente.

- La verdad las voy a echar de menos cuando se vayan…- esperó que la joven captara su indirecta. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y mucho menos con las disculpas –La casa se sentirá vacía sin ustedes...-

Misty pareció incómoda. Se enjuagó las manos con agua tibia y tomó un lienzo blanco y limpio para ayudarle a secar el resto de las cosas –Cuando May de a luz, estoy segura de que olvidarás todo esto, ella va a necesitarte mucho-

- May tiene a Drew-

Ella lo miró ahora, sin una pizca de temor en esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero no dijo nada. Guardó el último de los platos que habían usado en la cena. La cocina estaba completamente limpia y vacía.

Y él no sabía como empezar a disculparse. Ella desvió la vista en dirección al pasillo semi oscuro que conducía al resto de la casa como si estuviera considerando el marcharse de la cocina y dirigirse ya a su habitación. Ash comenzó a desesperarse.

- Bueno…- empezó Misty frotándose las manos con suavidad –Creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir. Mañana será un largo día… Buenas noches Ash-

- Espera Misty- la cortó él antes de que saliera. Había hablado con precipitación y ella lo observaba ahora con sus ojos claros llenos de incertidumbre. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo – Yo quería ofrecerte una… una disculpa…- notó como la joven enrojecía hasta tomar el color de su cabello –Por lo ocurrido ayer… Sé que las cosas no debieron ser así y…-

- Está bien- se apresuró Misty a replicar moviendo las manos frente a ella –No tienes que disculparte…- rió quietamente –Yo ya lo he olvidado ¿está bien?-

Él no supo que responder a ello –No- murmuró lentamente –No se trata de olvidar sino… sino de que no haya más malentendidos como ese entre nosotros…-

Misty lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir con cierto titubeo –No habrá más errores como aquel, Ash, puedes estar seguro… -él empalideció al oírla, ella estaba llevando la conversación a un punto muy diferente.

- Misty espera, no es eso lo que quería decir- intentó interrumpirla, pero la joven seguía firmemente con su monólogo mientras se dirigía de espaldas, hacia la puerta de la cocina, siempre sonriendo con suavidad.

- Tú deseas que olvidemos lo que pasó y retomemos nuestra amistad donde quedó… ¿cierto…?- su voz tembló un poco –En lo que a mí respecta, lo de ayer y esta conversación nunca sucedieron- le sonrió por última vez y Ash notó que sus ojos estaban dudosamente más brillantes –Buenas noches, Ash- y dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras.

Él maldijo por lo bajo y se frotó la cara con las manos preguntándose porque le costaba tanto exponer lo que pensaba, y como podía ser posible que ella malentendiera todo con tanta rapidez…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Una vez que aseguró la puerta con cuidado, se tiró a la cama y escondiendo la cara en la almohada, ahogó el llanto que como olas desesperantes subían y bajaban de su pecho, sin importarle que aquello despertara a Alex que dormía en la cama junto a la suya.

No lloraba por lo que Ash le había dicho; él había sido un completo caballero al tocar el tema con tanto tacto. Lloraba por ella; porque en su infantil esperanza había creído que él no solo _no_ se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, sino que también le había pedido esa conversación para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad, y esa noche Misty vio como sus sueños de niña morían sin poder evitarlo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sol recién estaba levantándose en el cielo cuando Ash puso la cafetera para preparar el desayuno. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza relajando los músculos tensos de la espalda. Se sentía bien, pese a que había dormido poco, su charla con Misty –o el rumbo que había tomado esta- fue más que suficiente para desvelarlo toda la noche, sin embargo había decidido no ahondar demasiado en el tema e intentar descansar.

Ya no se sentía tan cobarde como antes y estaba decidido a que ese día no se acabara sin que él hubiera hecho algo para remediar sus sentimientos.

- Buenos días papá Ash…- saludó una voz adormilada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Buen día Alex- le saludó él desordenándole cariñosamente el cabello enmarañado, aún contaba con su pijama y estaba descalza. Pikachu venía atrás de ella dando ligeros saltitos. De pronto vio a su entrenador, y como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, dio un salto y se ubicó cómodamente en su hombro –Buenos días para ti también, amigo- sonrió acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon.

Ayudó a Alex a sentarse en la mesa y dispuso las tazas para ambos, y un recipiente pequeño para el roedor. Sacó pan blanco que las muchachas habían comprado el día anterior en el pueblo, y lo colocó prolijamente en el centro junto con la manteca. Ahora que había preparado la mesa se sintió bien, después de todo podía hacer las cosas hogareñas tanto como Misty y May lo hacían. Sonrió para si.

- ¿Porqué te has levantado tan temprano, Alex?- preguntó sirviéndole la leche tibia a la niña.

- No podía dormir- confesó la pequeña restregándose los ojos con una mano –Hoy veré a mi papá…- susurró y se quedó viendo las burbujitas de su taza.

Ash la miró con comprensión, pese a que sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. Se sentó al lado de ella –No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy seguro que todo ira bien… y él te va a querer mucho-

- ¿De verdad lo crees?-

- Claro, Alex. Sería muy tonto si no lo hiciera-

Ella se le quedó mirando -¿Me va a querer como tú?-

- Así es-

La pequeña sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo -Vendrás a visitarnos seguido ¿verdad?-

Él intentó no pensar en eso –Por supuesto que si, Alex-

Se oyeron pasos que provenían del pasillo y pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando la cara somnolienta de May.

- Buen día – bostezó y se sentó a la mesa refregándose la cara.

- ¿Quieres un café?- le preguntó el joven dueño de casa levantándose, mientras volvía a encender la cafetera con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha estaba más pálida de lo normal.

- Quisiera un te si no es molestia-

- ¿Te sientes bien?. Es raro que tú madrugues…-

- Muy gracioso, Ashy boy- ella le sonrió sacándole la lengua –De pronto ya no quería dormir más y pues…estoy aquí como ves-

Ash miró la hora en el reloj mientras preparaba el desayuno para May. Se preguntó cuanto más tardaría la joven pelirroja en descender. Dispuso las cosas en la mesa cuando la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse dándole paso a la persona que tanto ansiaba ver.

- Buenos días –sonrió ella tomando asiento junto a las demás luego de tomar una taza vacía del estante.

- Buenos días- Ash se hizo eco del saludo de May que no cesaba de parlotear con la recién llegada. Le sirvió café en la taza y la observó de soslayo. Se veía bien, con su cabello húmedo que olía a _citrus _y el conjunto de jean y de blusa blanca holgada que le sentaba de maravilla.

- …Ya terminé de empacar mis cosas- oyó que decía con obvia calma –Ahora solo espero que Tracey cumpla su promesa y esté aquí hoy… -

- De todos modos puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras si cambias de opinión, lo sabes- May le sonrió mirando a Ash mientras hablaba -¿No es así?-

- Ella sabe que puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera- dijo él con gravedad.

Misty se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y genuina –Gracias Ash, lo sé. Pero tengo muchas obligaciones en el gimnasio y en el instituto. Quiero retomar mis estudios de canto y…-

- ¿Estudiabas canto?- May la interrumpió llevándose la taza a los labios –Eso explica mucho- rió quietamente.

- Es un hobbie- confesó Misty abochornada. No iba a empezar a explicar que el canto le ayudaba a pasar los días, y a aligerar su existencia dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Y no era que odiaba el gimnasio, pero a veces sentía que estaba dentro de una cárcel repleta de lujos. Eso era algo que solo ella sabía y quería guardarlo dentro suyo. Y más cuando Ash la miraba con tanta ansiedad que parecía traspasarla con la mirada.

- Muchachas las dejaré desayunar a sus anchas- Ash se levantó por centésima vez de la mesa y estiró los brazos – Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan…-

- ¿Hoy no trabajarás con _Sirena_?- le preguntó May con obvia malicia.

Y él se sintió perfectamente bien al sonreírle genuinamente y responder con calma y saboreando una a una sus palabras –Hoy no. Hoy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ya rayando el mediodía Ash se convenció de que Tracey no daría señales de vida, y se tranquilizó. Observó el cielo azul sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos recibiendo los rayos de sol. Estaba fuera de la casa disfrutando otro día tibio donde el otoño tardaba en llegar. Respiró con libertad y oyó a Misty canturreando a cierta distancia a su costado. Abrió los ojos y la miró de soslayo; tenía una regadera en las manos y estaba de cuclillas sobre el jardín arreglando unas plantas marchitas. Recordó que en algún momento su madre las había plantado para alegrar un poco la fachada de su casa, y eso le produjo cierta nostalgia.

Se acercó a ella cuidando de no asustarla, pero la joven ya lo había visto y lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Son pensamientos- le dijo ella removiendo la tierra con las manos desnudas. Rió quietamente –Quien las plantó debió darse cuenta que los necesitas-

- Muy graciosa- hizo un gesto de falso enojo y se inclinó al lado de ella.

- Personalmente me gustan mucho- Misty mantuvo la vista al frente mientras seguía removiendo la tierra y humedeciéndola con la regadera. El joven a su lado despedía una fragancia fresca a champú de manzanas y entendió que acababa de salir del baño. Se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Los pensamientos, Ash- volvió a reír esta vez mirándolo. Él compartió su risa.

- ¿No estás burlándote de mí, verdad?-

Misty le hizo un gesto dándole un golpecito con el codo, un silencio cómodo comenzó a gestarse entre ellos en tanto la joven seguía arreglando las plantas.

De pronto un aroma delicioso a condimentos y especias se esparció en el aire. _'May está preparando el almuerzo…'_ pensó el joven con nostalgia dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba. Aquello le recordaba mucho a su infancia… volvió los ojos a su compañera y se dio cuenta que cada vez que Misty hacia algo familiar instantáneamente recordaba a su madre. Como si todo con la joven estuviera relacionado directamente con ella.

Y esos tres días había intentado negar sus recuerdos a como de lugar. Sonrió con tristeza para si y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- la voz de Misty lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Había terminado su trabajo de jardinería y estaba limpiando la tierra que se le había pegado a los dedos. Cortésmente la ayudó a levantarse y le sostuvo la regadera mientras ella se enjuagaba las manos y luego las agitaba con obvia naturalidad hasta que se le secaron. Volvió a preguntarle - ¿Qué ocurre?. Te has quedado callado de pronto-

- No es nada- notó que estaban peligrosamente cerca. Quizás al ayudarle a incorporarse había acortado la distancia sin darse cuenta. Rogó para que ella no advirtiera eso –Estaba recordando ciertas cosas…- le sostuvo la vista.

- ¿Buenas o malas?-

- Buenas…- sus ojos hambrientos descendieron a sus labios y se sorprendió al notar cuan grande era el magnetismo que Misty le inspiraba. Comenzó a acercar su rostro inconscientemente –Estar cerca de ti me trae buenos recuerdos…- le susurró.

Misty se sonrojó pero no se alejó -¿Si…?- prosiguió con dulzura buscando sus ojos.

Le sonrió y cuando faltaba poco para alcanzar su boca se dio cuenta que una ligera polvareda se extendía sobre ellos. Retrocedió frunciendo el ceño clavando la vista en la entrada de su casa, al mismo tiempo que la muchacha se cubría los labios y se daba vuelta fijando la vista en el frente…

… al vehículo último modelo que entraba a toda velocidad levantando más polvo alrededor.

Misty volvió a cubrirse la boca para ahogar el grito que brotó de su garganta, pero sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, ignorando la cara triste de Ash corrió hacia el nuevo visitante que había descendido y caminaba a su encuentro, con el rostro igual de desencajado.

Era Tracey.

Y abrazaba a la muchacha con tanta desesperación que bajo el sol parecían una sola persona. Se separaron, ambos con el llanto obvio en sus expresiones y se hablaban en susurros, trabajosamente, ajenos al tercer espectador que los miraba con el corazón estrujado. De pronto Tracey volvió a reír y abrazó a Misty, antes de descubrir a Ash parado a cierta distancia. Ella también se acordó de él y se secó las mejillas en tanto ambos se le acercaban. A simple vista Tracey no había cambiado mucho; seguía igual de apuesto, con el cabello no tan largo como antaño, pero si más alto y atlético. Venía sonriendo, pese a que Ash estaba terriblemente serio.

Pero no llegó a su encuentro porque la puerta de la casa se abrió y Alex salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pasó junto al dueño de casa sin verlo y se aferró a las rodillas del recién llegado exclamando a gritos su frase favorita.

- ¡Papá! . ¿Eres tú verdad…?-

Tracey se inclinó a alzar a ese pequeño angelito y rompió a llorar sin importarle quienes estaban a su alrededor, y al parecer olvidando que la filosofía mundana dictaba que _Los hombres no lloran_.

- Si, soy yo…- murmuró quedo escondiendo la cara en los cabellos azabaches de la niña.

Misty observaba la escena sonriendo y derramando lágrimas que Ash supuso eran de alegría. Él suspiró y volvió la cabeza a su casa; May también estaba allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta y se secaba los ojos con un extremo del delantal de cocina, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa húmeda y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ash se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente. Otra vez una ligera polvareda empezaba a levantarse en derredor, y cuando escudriñó el camino principal descubrió que otro vehículo se acercaba en la lejanía y oyó la voz de Misty que susurraba con cierto temor.

- ¡Dios mío…! Son mis hermanas…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Okay 10 meses casi sin actualizar! Pido perdón humildemente a los que siguen esta historia, pero me han pasado millones de cosas que siempre impedían que me sentara a terminar este capítulo. ¡Pero bueno! Aquí lo tienen y espero lo disfruten. Ha sido más largo que los anteriores como una forma de recompensarlos por tanta paciencia!_

_Por cierto, pensamientos es una planta eh!. Una planta de otoño, invierno. Aquí en mi jardín tengo varias y sus flores son de muchos colores ^^_

_Los amo! Y esperen más noticias mías, pronto me tendrán con nuevas historias ^^_

_Uno más y termino! Reviews? _


	6. Capítulo 6

_Tierra audaz_

_Capítulo 6_

- ¿Cómo habrá adivinado que Tracey era su padre?- le preguntó Ash a May en un susurro viendo que Misty se alejaba del par recién reunido, y se acercaba a ellos con una arruga marcada en su entrecejo.

- Me gustaría pensar que se lo ha dicho su corazón- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa húmeda.

- O quizás porque Misty tenía una fotografía de él…- añadió el joven con voz seca y se alejó de ella apostándose en la pared.

Misty intercambió una rápida mirada desesperada con May, quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Allá, Alex seguía parloteando con su padre, intentando contarle todo en cinco minutos. Tracey la tenía en brazos, no quitaba la vista de ella y ni siquiera se había percatado del otro vehiculo -aún a cierta distancia- que estaba adentrándose a la propiedad. La joven pelirroja finalmente se acercó a su amiga buscando algo de seguridad.

- Calma- le susurró esta con simpatía, y le apretó la mano que le había tendido.

- ¡Papá!- Alex exclamó de pronto al parecer recordando a las otras personas que estaban presentes. Se retorció hasta que el joven la depositó en el suelo, y asiendo su mano lo forzó a seguirla -Quiero que conozcas a papá Ash…- dijo con alegría acercándose al alto adulto que estaba silencioso, apoyado contra una de las paredes observando la escena.

El aludido abrió los ojos al oír el calificativo que le habían puesto y se incorporó. Observó el rostro de Tracey; ya no había rastros de llanto, venía riendo, y su expresión era tan relajada y feliz, que por un momento olvidó el resentimiento que sentía.

- Ya lo conozco- respondió Tracey sonriéndole a la niña en tanto la despeinaba con cariño. Se detuvo frente al dueño de casa sin dejar de esbozar esa grata sonrisa -Ash es como mi hermano-

Ash asintió incapaz de decir algo. La palabra _hermano _formó un apretado nudo en su garganta y un curioso cosquilleo en los ojos. Se adelantó a saludarlo, pero Tracey lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo, amigo -dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

- En efecto…- Ash no sabía que decir. El gesto obviamente lo había descolocado sobremanera, y todavía no se sentía muy seguro de sus propias emociones.

- Gracias por cuidarlas…- estaba diciéndole Tracey en un susurró que solo él escuchó -Significa mucho para mí que hicieras esto. Y estoy eternamente agradecido a ti y a Misty por dejarme vivir este momento- volvió a palmearle el hombro y se apartó, volviendo a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y acercándose a grandes zancadas al par de mujeres que seguían secándose los ojos.

- Ya dejen de llorar- dijo el muchacho con jovialidad, pese a que sus ojos tenían un brillo sospechoso. Misty rió y aceptó agradecida a Alex, quien extendió sus brazos hacia ella para que la alzara.

- May…- murmuró Tracey con su usual tono risueño -La última vez que te vi no estabas _tan _embarazada…-.

La aludida rió entre dientes, rodeando su abultado vientre con orgullo -Y la última vez que yo te vi a ti tampoco eras _tan _padre-

- Bueno…- el joven sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la niña -Son las sorpresas que da la vida. Tú deberías saberlo ¿o no?-

- Desde luego- rió y envolvió al alto joven en un abrazo amistoso -Me alegro por ti, Trace… sé que has sufrido mucho por todo esto. Créeme que estoy contigo para lo que necesites…-

- Gracias May - respondió con sinceridad y le tocó el hombro con cariño. Se giró a Misty -Pero todo se lo debo a la autora intelectual aquí…-

Esta rió - Me tardé un poco en decidirme, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No cuando sé todo lo que has sufrido con la irracionalidad de Daisy…- él sonrió con tristeza al oír el nombre familiar -Y aunque esto me cueste el puesto en la Liga…-

- Vamos Mist, no creo que sea para tanto…- May interrumpió.

- Yo si lo creo…-

Ash se tapó los ojos observando al nuevo vehículo que entraba lentamente hacia ellos levantando otra densa nube de tierra.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas -dijo en voz alta para que los otros lo escucharan. Se giró -Pero me parece que tenemos visitas…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

May apretó la mano de Misty con fuerza cuando el auto se detuvo, y la puerta se abrió abruptamente liberando a una mujer rubia que debía estar en sus mediados treinta. Tenía el cabello dorado peinado al descuido, quizás por el viento que allí soplaba. Y sus ojos grandes y tormentosos recorrieron a todos los presentes hasta detenerse en una figura en particular.

Era Daisy Waterflower. La mayor de las hermosas hermanas sensacionales.

- ¡Tú!- gritó cuando su mirada se clavó en Misty quien sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su amiga -¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?-

La pregunta cortó el aire como una saeta afilada haciendo que todos contuvieran la respiración.

Ash se giró a May con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ella no le prestó atención; sostenía la mano de su amiga quien estaba pálida como un papel. Detrás de ella se encontraba Tracey con el rostro demudado en una mueca de dolor, con Alex en brazos.

- ¿Dónde tienes a mi hija?- volvió a gritar Daisy pero esta vez su voz se quebró al final, dio unos pasos hacia ellos pero se obligó a detenerse cuando una muchacha de cabello azul violáceo que también había descendido del auto la frenó tomándola del brazo.

- Cálmate Daisy- murmuró Violet con voz suave mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- ¡Y me pides que me calme cuando esta malnacida que se hace llamar mi hermana secuestró a mi hija…!-

- Daisy…- Lily se acercó también sosteniéndola del otro brazo. Su rostro se suavizó al reconocer a su hermana menor en el grupo frente a ella -No hables así de Misty…-

- ¡Y todavía sigues defendiéndola!- la voz de la mayor volvió a quebrarse. Se giró a las dos mujeres que la sostenían -¿Por qué…?-

El silencio siguió a sus palabras. Y era tan notorio que todos pudieron oír los débiles sollozos que la mayor de las Waterflower dejaba escapar pese a los intentos desesperados que hacía por contenerlos.

- Daisy…-

La profunda voz masculina que dijo su nombre casi la hizo dar un brinco y contener la respiración. Un alto muchacho salía de detrás de May, Ash y Misty, llevaba a la niña en sus brazos. Ella no la había visto a su llegada, era obvio que el anterior trío estaba protegiéndolo.

- Tracey…- murmuró en shock, sabiendo que reconocería donde fuera a ese sensual hombre moreno que iba acercándosele con una mirada de determinación que nunca le había visto.

Lily y Violet la soltaron apenas el joven se detuvo frente a la rubia. Con cortesía, se alejaron de allí para dejar que la pareja hablara con privacidad.

- ¡Mami!- Alex exclamó alargándole los brazos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pese a que hacía como cuatro días que no la veía.

Daisy reprimió un débil sollozo al ver a la pequeña. Observó a Tracey como pidiéndole permiso antes de alzarla y esconder la cara en su largo cabello negro.

- ¿Mami porque lloras?- prosiguió Alex enderezándose para contemplar a su progenitora, mientras con sus manos le secaba las mejillas.

- Porque te extrañé mucho Alexandra- respondió sonriendo pese a que de sus ojos seguían escapando lágrimas.

- Pero yo vine aquí con mamá Misty para ver a mi papi ¡Mira mamá; este es papá!- exclamó encantada señalando al joven que las contemplaba con una expresión triste -Papá llegó unos minutos antes que tú… - levantando la vista observó a sus tías, y a Ash que en completo silencio seguían la escena desde la entrada de la casa. Se volvió a sus padres que ni siquiera se miraban y añadió con su jovialidad característica - Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarle a mi papá, y a ti también mami; como Pikachu y la yegua bonita que Ash prometió que un día podría montarla y que además dijo que se la obsequiaría a mamá Misty… Así que ¿podemos quedarnos un día más?-

Ash sintió que se ruborizaba cuando advirtió la verde mirada de la nombrada sobre si, pero no se animó a enfrentarla. Sabía que Misty tenía mucho que explicar y él no iba a dar ningún paso hasta que ella también lo hiciera.

- Pero cariño…- balbuceó Daisy centrando sus ojos en los de la niña tan exactos, tan similares a los suyos.

- Oye Alex porque no nos enseñas esa yegua tan bonita que Ash le obsequiará a tía Misty ¿eh?- propuso Lily apareciendo a un costado de la joven pareja y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Claro que si, mamá Lily!- fue la alegre respuesta, y antes de que Daisy pudiera frenarla se había liberado de su agarre y se alejaba de la mano de la joven de cabello rosado sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

También notó como el grupo se movía hacia la izquierda, fuera de su campo de visión, y como brindándoles algo de privacidad.

- Daisy…-

La profunda voz de Tracey, tan varonil y clara como recordaba la volvió a la realidad y le arrancó un olvidado escalofrío por la columna. Alzó sus ojos y lo miró, esos ojos castaños estaban repletos de melancolía.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le espetó con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, enfadada consigo misma por ver que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún podía darse el lujo de _sentir_ al estar cerca de ese hombre -¿Ya has visto a Alexandra, no es cierto?. ¿Qué mas quieres?-

Él ocultó el dolor que le causaron esas palabras, alzó los hombros como inspirándose aliento y susurró con suavidad -Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi… - sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia un costado- Nuestra hija es preciosa… tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa…-

Aquello la desarmó. Sintió que el olvidado rubor de vergüenza le subía por el cuello incendiándole las mejillas. Había olvidado el efecto que tenía él con sus palabras, cuando podía derrotarla con tan solo una frase.

La timidez siempre había sido un rasgo muy encantador en ese alto hombre moreno que sonreía sin mirarla.

- Si… bueno…- balbuceó mordiéndose el labio con derrota -Ha sacado tu carácter… es especialmente afable, paciente, y una gran observadora. Aunque al estar mucho tiempo con Misty se le ha contagiado su mal humor…-

Tracey rió con suavidad, luego se puso serio -No te molestes con Mist-

Daisy se miró las manos -Ella se fue sin mi consentimiento… No me pidas que no haga nada al respecto. Prácticamente la secuestró…-

- Lo hizo para que Alex me conociera- replicó -¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí?- dio un paso hacia ella y a punto estuvo de alzar una mano y ubicarla en su hombro -Soy consciente de todos los errores que cometí. Principalmente el de no haber luchado por ti, por ella… por nosotros. Pero estar lejos de ti, de ambas, era una tortura horrible…-

Daisy soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba manteniendo en los pulmones -Tracey no intentes hacerte cargo de todo, yo también tengo una parte de culpa en todo esto… sé que no…- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas -Sé que no estuviste al lado de Alex porque yo te lo impedí… porque era demasiado egoísta para entender tus obligaciones… yo ni siquiera entendía lo que me estaba pasando a mí… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de entenderte a ti?. Tú eras tan joven y yo tan complicada…-

- Daisy...- finalmente colocó la mano en su hombro -Los dos tenemos una parte activa de culpa en esto… pero ya somos adultos y podemos encontrar una solución a todo lo que pasó…-

Ella le sostuvo la vista. Sus labios temblaron al decirle -Trace, realmente lamento todo lo que hice… pero el orgullo estupido me impedía hacer algo para buscarte. Solo era consciente de mi propio dolor. Créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no hubiera dejado que nada de esto ocurriera…-

- Aceptaré tu disculpa tan solo si tú aceptas la mía…- le sonrió con calma.

Daisy casi derramó más lágrimas ante sus palabras. Allí estaba él otra vez, dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. Negándose, y tragándose su orgullo como siempre hacía. Tan tranquilo, tan afable, tan gentil. Ella sabía que no había otro hombre como él en toda la faz de la tierra.

Le sonrió y asintió, aceptando gentilmente la mano que él le había ofrecido.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡Vaya, es preciosa!- Lily exclamó con jovialidad ante la vista de la potranca majestuosa que pastaba del otro lado de la cerca.

- Es cierto, Ash. Es preciosa- se le unió Lily sonriendo con admiración al dueño de casa quien estaba apoyado pensativo sobre una de las vallas que los separaban del glorioso animal.

- Gracias- murmuró sin darle importancia. Su atención enfocada en la muchacha de cabello de fuego que estaba junto a May hablando en secreto. Casi podía adivinar cual era el tema de conversación.

- ¿Y de verdad le vas a regalar este caballo a nuestra hermana, Ash?- prosiguió Lily, exclamando la frase a todo pulmón para que todos pudieran oírla…

Misty alzó la cabeza avergonzada y observó al ruborizado muchacho que tenía la mandíbula tensa

-Solo era un decir-

- Oh…-

Misty se miró las manos, oyendo la risita de May a su costado -¿Qué?- le preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡Ustedes!- respondió la joven acariciando su vientre -Son tan… ¡Obvios!. Deberían hablar de una vez, porque no creo que pueda seguir soportando toda esta ridícula situación por más tiempo…-

- Como si con eso se pudiera solucionar algo…- resopló mirando fijamente al frente -Odio a esa potranca…-

- ¿Qué?- May dejó escapar una risita mirando a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Pues aunque sea horrible decirlo; la detesto. Ella es la única en el corazón del idiota de tu amigo…-

- Misty ¿Acabas de reconocer que te gusta Ash?-

- ¿Acaso importa eso ahora?. Él ni se ha dado por aludido…-

- Quizás no le hayas dado las señales adecuadas…- Misty volvió a resoplar con indignación -Y en cuanto a la pobre yegua, creo que la adora tanto porque su carácter le recuerda mucho a… ti-

- ¡No digas tonterías May!. ¿Y que me compares con un pokémon?. Vaya, no esperaba eso de ti-

La joven embarazada guardó silencio por unos segundos, el resto de los jóvenes seguían hablando, ignorándolas rotundamente.

- Insisto- añadió sonriéndole a su amiga con confianza -Es más sencillo de lo que crees, Mist. Tan solo es cuestión de dialogar…-

- No creo que haya mucho que hablar May…- la pelirroja suspiró girando la cabeza -Míralo…-

May desvió la atención hacia el alto hombre moreno quien seguía con esa cara de pocos amigos, pese a que toda la absurda situación empezaba a arreglarse. Maldijo para si. ¿Por qué Ash tenía que ser tan complicado?

- Descuida… este día no acabará sin que él haya hecho algo. Te lo prometo-

Misty solo le regaló una sonrisa distraída y negó silenciosamente con su cabeza, casi con derrota.

- ¿Y como se llama?- seguía diciendo Violet inclinándose sobre la cerca y señalando con su cabeza al animal que daba pasos inquietos cerca del bebedero. Era obvio que ver tanta gente estaba incomodándola.

- Se llama Sirena- respondió Alex, y antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo -Mamá Misty le puso ese nombre-

- ¿En serio?- Lily observó a Ash y reprimió una sonrisa.

Este sintió que el rubor de vergüenza le incendiaba las orejas. Con tanto bochorno había olvidado lo ridículo que era el nombre que le habían puesto a la pobre potranca.

- En realidad se llama Hechizo de Sirena- contestó May acercándose, y uniéndose finalmente a la platica.

- Es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Violet con admiración.

- Gracias, lo elegí yo- Misty intervino con timidez. Ash ni siquiera la miró cuando habló.

- Sinceramente me gusta ese tipo de apodos, no le veo mucho sentido si un caballo se llama Rob, o Ted…- siguió diciendo May con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba -Y creo que un nombre como Claro de Luna va muy bien con Hechizo de Sirena…-

Ash desvió la mirada hacia ella al tiempo que gemía silenciosamente. No había forma que tolerara dos nombres como esos en alguno de sus pokémon.

- Mi hermana siempre tuvo imaginación y originalidad para ese tipo de cosas- replicó Lily con orgullo al tiempo que miraba a Misty cuyas mejillas seguían levemente sonrojadas -Aún recuerdo como llamaba a esas odiosas muñecas pokémon… Y ni hablar del Pikachu de peluche que _alguien_ le obsequió en su último viaje de entrenamiento… no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra, dormía con ella, y su nombre era…-

- ¡Bueno, ya es suficiente!- exclamó Misty ruborizada a más no poder -A nadie le importan esos detalles privados de _mí _vida…-

- Oh si, yo creo que a _alguien _si podría importarle saber algo como eso…- rió Lily entre dientes.

Misty la fulminó con la mirada antes de acomodar su cabello hacia un costado. Ladeó la cabeza con disimulo observando de soslayo a la pareja que habían dejado atrás, a solas: Tracey y Daisy hablaban amigablemente manteniendo una distancia casi prudencial. Por un lado se entristeció; había albergado secretas esperanzas de que aquel reencuentro sirviera para aclarar la confusión entre ambos y enmendaran con parches de amor y perdón su relación. Al menos alguien merecía tener su final feliz en toda esa travesía… aunque por otro lado, que aún conservaran la amistad de antaño era un buen signo. Sonrió con alivio.

- ¿Mist?-

La joven se volvió, el resto de los allí presentes estaba mirándola y eso la hizo sentirse algo incómoda. Violet la había sacudido del brazo.

- ¿Si?- balbuceó.

- Dije que podrías ir preparando tu maleta ¿no crees?. Ahora que todo está medianamente resuelto entre esos dos, no veo razón de porqué deberíamos permanecer aquí…-

- Claro- Misty se dio la vuelta para que _nadie _viera que estaba desilusionada porque _nadie _había refutado las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Pero Ash había desviado la vista de ella, sintiendo que su orgullo había sido traicionado demasiadas veces como para intervenir en una decisión que parecía tomada.

- Iré contigo, muero por ver donde has pasado estas 'cortas' vacaciones. Ash no te molesta que fisgoneemos tu casa ¿cierto?-

El joven ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de Lily, y tan solo le dedicó una ojeada ceñuda que ella interpretó como un gesto afirmativo y despreocupado, por lo que tomando a Violet del brazo la arrastró consigo por el camino tras el cual Misty se había alejado segundos antes.

- Vaya genio que traes hoy, Ash- May no pudo evitar decir con cierta ironía.

Ash observó de soslayo a Alex que estaba a unos metros de ellos hablándole muy concentrada a la _ponyta_, antes de encararla con su usual cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y como quieres que esté cuando descubro que me han mentido garrafalmente?. ¿Y que tú, quien se hacía llamar mi amiga, habiendo sabido todo decidió callarlo para burlarse desmedidamente de mí?-

- Vamos Ash, no seas tan dramático…-

- ¡Y me pides que no….!- farfulló entre dientes tensando la mandíbula.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara…-

- Eso va a costarte muy caro, May-replicó sintiéndose más humillado que antes.

- Tampoco es para que armes una montaña de un grano de arena. Deberías de sentir alivio, y sin embargo estás aquí refunfuñando como un viejo ermitaño…-

Él decidió ignorar eso, y continuó diciendo -Debo haberme visto como un real estupido creyendo que Tracey y ella… ¡Dios!. Cómo no me lo dijiste…- resopló -Seguro se habrán reído de mí a mis espaldas…-

- ¡Claro que no!- rió May sin poder evitarlo. De pronto sintió simpatía por su amigo, verlo con esa actitud de humillación la enterneció -Misty no sabía que de verdad creías que ella era su madre… ¡Cielos, Ash! A veces eres tan ingenuo…- le tocó el hombro -Fue mi idea seguir manteniendo esa 'farsa', creí que así te darías cuenta de lo que te estabas perdiendo y actuarías de inmediato-

- ¿Y qué estaba perdiéndome según tú?-

Ella le frunció el ceño -Creo que lo sabes muy bien. Y sin embargo no noto que estés aliviado, ni tampoco veo que hayas hecho algo para remediar toda la situación. Y se te acaba el tiempo…-

- No tengo nada que remediar- declaró con tozudez girando la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro?-

Él decidió otra vez ignorar ese comentario. Se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose más malhumorado que antes.

- Misty se irá y todo volverá a ser como antes… ¿realmente es eso lo que quieres?-

Ash decidió no responder a eso. La respuesta era clara, pero ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dar ese primer paso?

- No dejes que tu orgullo obre esta vez, sabes que esta puede ser la última oportunidad que te queda…-

- Ya lo sé- refunfuñó.

- Entonces _haz _algo- May iba a agregar algo más cuando de pronto se tomó del brazo del joven y se dobló en dos -Ay Dios…- gimió.

- ¿May?- él la sostuvo de la cintura notando como la joven se ponía rígida contra su cuerpo.

- Ya ha empezado…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Las hermanas Waterflower estaban acomodando las pertenencias de la menor de la familia cuando oyeron un grito ensordecedor proveniente de afuera. Se acercaron a la puerta de entrada en el preciso instante que May era llevada hacia allí ayudada por Ash y Tracey. Las seguía Daisy por detrás con Alex en brazos.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Misty alarmada notando que su amiga estaba muy pálida y apretaba los labios con fuerza.

- Se ha puesto de parto- dijo Ash.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- exclamó Lily cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¡Hay que llamar a urgencias, deben enviar una ambulancia!- agregó Violet con el mismo gesto de alarma corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación en busca de un teléfono.

- No hay tiempo para eso- replicó May con una mueca de dolor, y se aferró al brazo de Ash.

- May tiene razón, tendremos que arreglarnos con los que somos- dijo Ash con una confianza que sorprendió a todos, inclusive a él mismo.

- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros…?- interrogó Lily con espanto.

- ¡Nunca he estado en un parto!. ¡No sé como se hace!- protesto Violet ahora casi tan pálida como May.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-

- Dijiste que aún te faltaba un mes, no puede ser posible…-

- Obviamente lo es- sentenció Ash en un gruñido.

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir, por favor?. Este niño quiere… nacer ya- jadeó May.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos- Ash explicó con calma tratando de infundir seguridad a todos mientras con cuidado sentaba a su amiga en una silla -Lily y Violet se quedarán con Alex- las dos hermanas asintieron no muy convencidas- Tracey ¿Puedes llamar a Drew? Tengo la agenda con su número de teléfono en mi despacho… Lamentablemente no creo que llegue para el momento del nacimiento, pero si tiene que estar aquí…-

- Me regañará cuando se entere que no estuve haciendo reposo como debía…- dijo la parturienta entre dientes y apenas con un hilo de voz.

Ash la ignoró -Daisy necesito que vengas conmigo, ya que tú tienes experiencia en esto sabrás como guiarla…-

- Está bien- asintió la rubia con serenidad, en tanto les daba a la niña a sus dos hermanas.

- Quiero que Misty también esté ahí…- añadió May y le tendió la mano a la nombrada quien se la sujetó con cálida firmeza.

Ash desvió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, y Misty le sonrió con ternura, brindándole apoyo. El suspiró y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa igual de pacífica.

- Claro- respondió la muchacha -Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, May. Descuida-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ya habían pasado sesenta minutos eternos donde solo se dedicaron a acomodar a la muchacha en la cama, hervir agua, buscar toallas y sábanas limpias, en tanto las contracciones se acercaban peligrosamente entre si.

May estaba sudorosa y no paraba de chillar. Pero no lo hacía por miedo, sino porque las oleadas de dolor eran tan repentinas que a veces se olvidaba de prepararse para ellas, y aullaba lastimosamente intentando tomar aire. Sin embargo, se sentía segura de si misma, de ellos, y en algún punto extrañamente feliz de compartir ese momento tan importante con esos amigos que la vida le había regalado.

- Creo que ya es tiempo… -dijo Daisy en un susurro dirigiéndose a Misty que acomodaba las toallas a un costado. Esta se giró con una mueca de seguridad en su semblante -Haz lo que tengas que hacer Daisy. Yo te apoyaré-

- También yo- murmuró Ash acercándose a ambas y regalándoles esa sonrisa firme y despreocupada. Al ver que ellas asentían se volvió a May que apretaba los labios y aferraba con fuerza un extremo de la sábana -¿Estás lista?-

- He estado lista desde hace nueve meses idiota…- replicó ella dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa -Oh, bueno. Quizás deberías dejar de gritar un poco…-

- Quisiera que tú estuvieras en mi lugar…- murmuró jadeando dolorosamente en tanto sus nudillos se ponían blancos, luego de unos agónicos segundos su rostro se relajó visiblemente -Estoy lista…- liberó las manos de las sábanas y extendió una a Misty y la otra a Ash.

- Aquí traje el agua -repuso Tracey que acababa de entrar con un recipiente humeante, el cual extendió a Daisy.

- ¿Hablaste con Drew?- prosiguió May al verlo.

El joven asintió -Ya está en camino…- luego se ubicó al lado de Daisy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera.

- Bien May, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Concéntrate en traer a ese niño al mundo, lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta…- dijo el joven dueño de casa dándole palmaditas de cariño a la mano de la parturienta, quien como respuesta se la apretó ferozmente, de seguro debido a una nueva oleada de dolor.

- Cielos Ash, tuve que esperar más de diez años, y estar pariendo a una criatura para oírte hablar como un adulto responsable…Quiera Dios que esta racha de lucidez ordene tus pensamientos, y te ayude a dar el paso para sellar de una vez la historia de tu vida… Yo quiero un final feliz…-

- ¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Tracey con un susurro dirigiéndose a Daisy quien le devolvió una mueca de extrañeza, diciéndole claramente que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Está delirando- refirió Ash con sus mejillas curiosamente encendidas. Pero lo más curioso era que Misty también parecía afectada. Miraba el suelo con el bochorno legible en todo su semblante -Delirios del parto…-

Daisy se encogió de hombros y se acercó a May, le puso una mano en el vientre abultado que se contraía ante la rápida sucesión de contracciones.

- Yo te avisaré cuando debes pujar, mientras tanto sigue realizando los ejercicios de respiración que te enseñaron… ¿está bien?-

May asintió ansiosamente mordiéndose el labio y estrujando las manos de sus amigos en el trayecto. Sentía las oleadas de dolor que la engullían desde el centro mismo de su cuerpo. Gemía a rienda suelta mientras se preparaba para el momento que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Oyó una exclamación de sorpresa de Daisy, y luego claramente la orden hecha con voz emocionada - Bien May, ¡ahora, puja!-

Y así lo hizo con todos sus fuerzas, sintiendo que algo dentro suyo se quebraba sin remedio. Entre las brumas de sufrimiento y sudor, llegaban a sus oídos las palabras de aliento de quienes la rodeaban; la voz emocionada de Misty brindándole apoyo a la vez que le secaba el sudor de la frente, las exclamaciones de Ash y Tracey que la animaban como si estuviera en una batalla pokémon, como esas de antaño, y las suaves frases de Daisy orientándola con cariño y firmeza.

Finalmente, viendo los puntitos de colores que se desdibujaban a través de sus párpados cerrados, dio el último esfuerzo. Apretó la mandíbula y de un agudo gemido mezcla de alivio y dolor, liberó a la niña que se pegaba a sus entrañas.

Hubo una pequeña pausa de silencio, y de pronto se escuchó el llanto glorioso de un bebé. Era una criatura diminuta y arrugada que probaba a la improvisada audiencia los buenos pulmones que poseía.

Todos empezaron a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo. Daisy y Tracey se abrazaron sin preámbulos luego de que la pequeña fuera depositada en los brazos de la madre. Y Ash… observó a la joven pelirroja que estaba a su lado, la cual felicitaba entre llanto y risa a su amiga, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus labios anidaba la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Ella se volvió a verlo con esa expresión feliz que embellecía sus ojos y sus labios, y fue en ese instante, cuando todos estaban alborozados por el nacimiento del bebé, que extendió su mano y tomando a Misty del cuello la besó vorazmente en la boca.

Y no se conformó con un solo beso. Sino que tomó varios de ellos, hasta que la adrenalina de su cuerpo descendió y la dejó ir.

Misty parpadeaba, con sus pálidos ojos aguamarina bien abiertos, las mejillas rojas y sus labios húmedos, turgentes, e invitantes, que él acarició con dedos temblorosos antes de sonreírle con calma y gratitud.

Todos estaban mirándolos como si se tratara de la película del año; Tracey y Daisy ya separados pero aún tomados de la mano intercambiaban miradas que iban de uno a otra con total sorpresa; May sonreía, pálida y agotada, y aún hasta la bebé había dejado de chillar y abría con curiosidad sus grandes ojos mostrando sus pupilas tan azules como el cielo en un claro día de verano.

- ¡Oh mira sus ojitos!. Son similares a los tuyos May…- Misty exclamó intentando romper la incómoda quietud que había quedado tras aquel escandaloso beso.

- Y tiene el cabello más oscuro que el de Drew- intervino Ash aclarándose la garganta y observando a la pequeña que casualmente lo miraba con expresión curiosa.

- Voy a llamarla Ángel, porque Dios ha enviado a este pequeño angelito para que estemos todos juntos otra vez, y ha traído a nuestra pródiga amiga Misty de vuelta con nosotros…- la voz de May se quebró y cerró los ojos conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas.

- ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo qué está hablando?- preguntó Tracey en voz baja dirigiéndose a la rubia quien solo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

- Son los delirios post parto sumado a que ve muchas películas románticas…- replicó Ash a pesar de que entendía perfectamente lo dicho por su amiga. Miró a Misty quien le devolvió la misma expresión en sus ojos claros que brillaban de ansiedad.

- Vamos a avisarle a las muchachas, y a Alex para que suban a conocer al bebé- Daisy sonrió y se alejó de la habitación seguida de Misty y Tracey que retiraban todo lo que habían usado para el parto.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara con suavidad a espalda de ambos, Ash deslizó una manta extra sobre su amiga que le sonreía con ojos húmedos y labios cansados.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti…- le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano libre, mientras con la restante acercaba a la niña contra si. La pequeña miraba todo a su alrededor con enormes ojos azules. La mata de cabello verde oscuro contrastaba con su piel tan pálida como el alabastro.

- Hey, deja de robar mi repertorio. Eso es lo que yo iba a decirte a ti…- Ash acarició la cabeza crispada del bebé -Has hecho un gran trabajo, May…-

- Tú también-

Él optó por ignorarla -Drew estará más que orgulloso por la mujer fuerte y valiente que tiene a su lado…-

- Y Delia estará muy feliz al ver que su hijo se ha reconciliado con la vida, y ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a los sentimientos…-

Ash negó con la cabeza -Nunca te detienes ¿verdad?-

- Estoy muy feliz Ash…no me niegues ese pequeño privilegio…-

- Está bien, pero solo por hoy- le sonrió. E iba a agregar algo más cuando gritos provenientes de abajo lo interrumpieron.

Se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó May con voz suave, sus ojos cerrados porque estaba a punto de dormirse de cansancio.

- No te preocupes, descansa…-le tocó el cabello con cariño, ella solo sonrió débilmente y su respiración se volvió suave demostrando que estaba entrando al mundo de Morfeo.

Salió despacio de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a Ángel que también se había quedado dormida junto a su madre.

Bajó las escaleras oyendo el febril alboroto que bullía en la cocina. Se oían los débiles gritos de Lily y Violet, seguido de unos sollozos que reconoció como la voz de Daisy. Misty intentaba calmarla, y sobre eso se escuchaba la voz firme de Tracey que sonaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ash entrando al lugar a paso firme, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la joven pelirroja que lucía preocupada.

- No sabemos donde está Alex…- respondió ella con desasosiego viendo como él se detenía a su lado.

- Lily me pidió que le pintara las uñas…- manifestaba Violet con gesto culpable mirando a Daisy que tenía una expresión angustiosa en su rostro -Por lo que nos sentamos en el suelo de la galería, Alex estaba al lado mío jugando con Pikachu y…-

- ¿Y?- la apresuró Ash perdiendo la paciencia.

- … ¡Y en algún momento desapareció!. No sé cómo…- exclamó la joven cubriéndose la cara con las manos, disolviéndose en un llanto histérico.

- La buscamos en toda la casa…- añadió Violet secundando a la llorosa muchacha -No la encontr…-

Ash no la dejó terminar, maldiciendo una y otra vez entre dientes salió por la puerta delantera hacia el exterior. Tenía una ligera idea en mente sobre donde podía estar Alex… y solo esperaba no haber acertado.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Aminoró la marcha cuando se acercó al pequeño establo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Detrás de él, Misty y los demás le pisaban los talones. Él se volvió con expresión desesperada para rogarles que guardaran silencio. Cruzó la mirada con Misty, quien también parecía entender su miedo.

- Por favor- les explicó -Les agradecería que hicieran el menor ruido posible…-

- ¿Porqué…?- aventuró Daisy con incertidumbre.

Ash observó a Tracey cuyo brazo descansaba en los hombros de la joven rubia, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la basta edificación que fungía como establo -Puede que Alex esté ahí dentro, y… esa ponyta no es un pokémon normal… No está acostumbrado a la gente, y es realmente peligroso que la niña esté ahí…- los ojos de la madre se abrieron de pánico, mientras las dos muchachas responsables volvían a estallar en llanto -Por lo que reitero, cualquier ruido por pequeño que sea puede asustarla, y eso sería terrible…-

- Ash, no sé que es lo que vas a hacer pero… confío en ti- dijo Tracey con plena seguridad en su voz, refugiando la cabeza dorada de Daisy en su pecho de la cual solo se oían sollozos difusos.

El nombrado solo asintió, y se preparó para entrar en la edificación. Hizo todo lo posible para no asustar a la yegua con ruidos innecesarios. Como lo temía, Alex estaba en el medio del cerco, de pie frente al animal extendiéndole la mano en una clara caricia. Pikachu estaba más allá, casi paralizado de terror, sus ojitos fijos en la pequeña que se encontraba a solo dos pasos de la imponente yegua pokémon. Atrás de él todos contuvieron la respiración al observar la misma escena.

- ¡Dios mío!- oyó Ash que exclamaba Lily y tuvo que volverse para hacerla callar.

Luego regresó la vista al frente, su ceño fruncido indicaba que su cerebro trabajaba aceleradamente buscando una solución. Oyó débiles pisadas a su lado las cuales se materializaron en la persona de Misty. Le sonrió, casi con alivio, sintiéndose más seguro ahora que ella estaba a su lado. De pronto fue como si el verla le diera la pauta de lo que debería hacer.

- Necesito que cantes…- le pidió. Las mejillas de ella se oscurecieron de rubor al oírlo -Que cantes y te aproximes lentamente a Alex. No des ningún paso brusco. Hazlo con calma y seguridad. _Sirena _no va a hacerle daño a la niña, ni tampoco a ti… tranquila, confía en mí-

Esa última frase ni siquiera necesitó que se la dijera. Confianza en él era lo que le sobraba a Misty. Podía abandonarse ciegamente a todo lo que él le dijera. Sonrió otra vez y asintió con seguridad.

- Créeme que no te pediría esto de no ser estrictamente necesario. Hubiera hecho lo imposible por entrar yo mismo, pero… a veces un caballo huraño acepta la compañía de alguien con carácter apacible y dócil como una mujer o un niño…- explicó -Además ella parece odiarme… - se volvió para mirar al animal- Por lo que eres la única alternativa que tengo-

Misty caminó con calma hasta la cerca tras la cual se introdujo. Detrás de ella los espectadores aguantaron el aire de sus pulmones en tanto se acercaba a la pequeña que ni siquiera la había visto. Luego de algunos segundos de vacilación comenzó a cantar. Al principio su voz salía temblorosa e inquieta, pero conforme avanzaba la melodía, esta iba cobrando cuerpo hasta brotar clara y limpia como el agua de un manantial. No era una melodía conocida, Ash estaba seguro de que era algo que ella misma había compuesto en el momento, y curiosamente aquel descubrimiento le produjo escalofríos.

'_No creí que volvería a enamorarme,_

_Que el amor viniera a buscarme_

_Pero tú le tendiste un lazo a mi corazón,_

_Me atrapaste de tal modo, que ahora no sé quien soy…'_

_._

La yegua había estado mirando a Alex con desconfianza, de pronto levantó las orejas y se quedó quieta como si la estuviera escuchando.

- ¡Bien hecho Mist! Sigue cantando- murmuró Ash acercándose también -Alex no te muevas…-

Misty se volvió ligeramente y lo observó. Había una gloriosa determinación en esos ojos claros, que transmitían valentía. Y también algo más. Algo que lo hizo estremecer sin remedio como si una corriente de electricidad lo hubiera tocado.

La voz de Misty volvió a elevarse por encima de sus pensamientos como el vuelo límpido de un ave, flotó a través de todos ellos con una nota triste, casi desesperada.

'_Mi mundo se hunde en incertidumbre_

_Porque te iras así como volviste,_

_Te iras y no sabré detenerte_

_Mi suerte está echada en este__ mundo triste…'_

_._

Misty continuó avanzando en línea recta hacia el centro de la escena, la yegua movió la cabeza con inquietud y relinchó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco hacia ella o Alex.

'_Quiero que todo sea diferente_

_Dame la oportunidad de ser feliz_

_Enséñame a amar y a vivir_

_Quiero en las mañanas volver a sonreír_

_Sentir que mi mundo es completo gracias a ti…'_

_._

Misty ya estaba casi junto a Alex, quien la había mirado con una sonrisa todo el tiempo. La _ponyta _entonces dio un paso inseguro hacia delante, pero no hubo agresión o violencia en su gesto. Bajó la cabeza suavemente y hundió las orejas como si estuviera muy atenta a su voz.

'_No soporto las sombras_

_Ni esta vida que llevo_

_Ven y sálvame ¡sálvame!_

_Porque me hundo sin remedio…'_

_._

Ash sintió como si una fuerza invisible le abofeteaba el rostro acomodándole las ideas, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que esa canción hablaba de él en primera persona. Esos versos ilustraban la súplica muda de su alma pidiéndole a ella que lo salvara de si mismo.

Misty finalmente tomó la pequeña mano de Alex, quien continuaba oyéndola con una sonrisa, tan hechizada por la canción como la yegua.

- Misty…- la voz de Ash fue apenas un murmullo suave -Quiero que regresen con calma. No le den la espalda al caballo, y no corran…-

Pero la joven ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse. Mantuvo la mano de la niña entre las suyas y continuó con su canto mirando con ternura a la yegua pokémon.

'_Lugar agreste que me ha traído la paz_

_Tierra de oportunidad, de sol, de virtud. Tierra audaz_

_Me has salvado como tienes idea_

_Y hoy después de mucho tiempo _

_Puedo__ decir que he encontrado la felicidad…'_

_._

La última nota quedó suspendida en el aire y la yegua caminó mansamente hacia ellas. Misty extendió una mano hacia el animal y estaagachó la cabeza relinchando suavemente; al acariciarla sintió que se ponía un poco tensa, y casi temió que volviera a alejarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se había acercado del todo como si de pronto le gustara el contacto humano. Así que siguió prodigándole cariño a la par que soltaba una risita cómplice, pues nunca imaginó vivir una situación así; con ella adiestrando un animal huraño. Aunque viéndolo de un punto de vista más cómico, era el _segundo _trabajo de adiestramiento que había hecho en esos días. Solo confiaba que el primero hubiera dado resultado.

Ash se metió en la cerca y fue hacia ellas despacio, Alex también prodigaba caricias muy emocionada a la _ponyta_, y hasta los oídos masculinos llegaba lo que estaba diciendo:

- Creo que no quedan dudas ahora de a quien perteneces…- murmuraba la voz infantil -Y En los veranos planeo venir a montarte ya que eres buena otra vez…-

Misty supo que Ash se les acercaba porque la yegua se apartó ligeramente. Dejó que el animal se fuera, y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- Así que ya no hay dudas de a quien pertenece _Sirena _¿Cierto?- dijo el muchacho con suavidad sin despegar la vista de la joven pelirroja -Esta _ponyta_ te ha pertenecido desde antes que llegara a mis manos. Es tuya Mist-

- ¿Mía?-

- Creo que así ha sido desde el primero momento que cantaste para ella…-

Como si la yegua lo hubiera oído, se acercó dócilmente a ellos y sorprendió a todos los presentes al rozar tiernamente la cabeza de los jóvenes con su hocico.

- Creo que esto lo ilustra todo…- rió Ash pasándole la mano por las crines rojas y doradas semejantes al sol, y luego rascándole detrás de la oreja.

Misty observaba la escena con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos brillaban casi perversamente. Se adelantó y también acarició a _Sirena _con ternura.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él viendo con recelo la expresión ladina en el semblante de la chica.

- Quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?-

Ash se ruborizó de golpe y respondió con otra pregunta -¿Hiciste esa canción pensando en mí?-

- Cada palabra- contestó Misty sonrojándose también -Fue como si esperara que en algún momento de verdad pensaras eso…-

- Siempre has sabido leerme como un libro abierto- repuso con voz suave.

Misty no pudo evitar la sonrisa traicionera que se formó en sus labios -Entonces ¿Quieres casarte conmigo…?-

- Vaya, creí que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar- replicó él con un mohín confiado.

- ¡Se supone que tendrías que preguntarlo tú!- exclamó ella riendo, pese a que sus ojos se humedecieron.

Ash asintió, y Misty pudo decir el momento exacto en que hizo una pausa para darse valor antes de decir con la voz más tierna que le hubo oído -¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Mist?-

Entonces sin esperar a que le respondiera la besó en la boca ignorando al público improvisado que seguía a hurtadillas toda la escena, y que vitorearon con tanto fervor como si su equipo favorito de football soccer hubiera anotado un gol.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de ella brillaban inmersos de lágrimas. Él le tocó los párpados con los pulgares secando todo rastro húmedo.

- No vas a arrepentirte, ¿cierto?- preguntó Misty riendo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Ash negó con la cabeza -De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber dado este paso mucho antes…- se acercó y besó sus labios una vez más -Gracias por salvarme, Mist-

La joven asintió, incapaz de hablar. Miró a la _ponyta _que ahora le pertenecía, y luego al hombre que amaba, y la felicidad que experimentó fue tan completa que no pudo evitar que el llanto descendiera de sus ojos.

- Y ahora todos a casa- dijo Ash en voz alta, finalmente girándose para ver a Tracey y Daisy con Alex en brazos, y atrás de ellos a Violet y Lily quienes se secaban los ojos con sendos pañuelos. Prefirió ignorar eso y agregar con su antiguo gesto hosco -¡El espectáculo ha terminado, no hay nada que ver aquí…!-

Daisy soltó una carcajada, acomodó a su hija entre sus brazos y sonrió al alto hombre moreno que la precedía -Este espectáculo acaba de empezar-

Misty rió, se dio la vuelta y también observó a su familia; ver a Tracey y Daisy juntos en ese momento le regaló una sensación agradable en el pecho. Cerró los ojos como pidiendo el deseo que entre ellos todo se solucionara.

- Se ven muy bien así ¿no lo crees?- el susurro de Ash a su costado, obligó a que abriera los ojos para verlo de soslayo. No necesitó saber de quienes hablaba.

- Quiera Dios que todo entre ellos se solucione. Alex los necesita juntos-

- Y además ya va siendo hora de que Daisy se ocupe de ser madre, no puedes estar tú todo el tiempo velando por los intereses de hijos ajenos… aunque sé que lo haces sin esperar nada a cambio…-

Misty arqueó una ceja en su dirección -¿Y para que necesitas que disponga de tanto tiempo libre?-

- Para dedicarte a nuestro hogar, y a los hijos…-

- Aún no nos hemos casado, y no tenemos ningún hijo- dijo ella riendo con sumo humor.

Él le devolvió una mirada cómplice, cargada de intención -Eso es algo que podemos solucionar más tarde…-

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron de asombro, y un rápido rubor volvió a oscurecer sus mejillas -¡Hey…!- fue todo lo que dijo dándole un golpe de advertencia en el brazo.

- ¡No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero podemos oír desde aquí todo lo que están hablando, tórtolos…!- exclamó Lily haciendo bocina con las manos, mientras sus hermanas y Tracey reían débilmente.

Ash maldijo por lo bajo, y tomando a su… prometida por la cintura la unió a su cuerpo -Mejor salgamos de aquí- murmuró. Y salieron del establo. La _ponyta _los acompañó por detrás como si fuera la mascota de la familia, junto con el pequeño Pikachu, quien parecía haber quebrado con su propia paranoia y viajaba a gusto sobre el lomo del animal como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Tendré que construir una casa más grande para albergar a tanta gente. No soporto dormir en el suelo un día más…- se quejaba Ash a su roedor pokémon, ambos sentados bajo el techo de la galería, dos días después del nacimiento de Ángel.

- ¿Dónde quedó ese espíritu aventurero, y el joven acostumbrado a dormir bajo las estrellas, al abrigo de una fogata y comiendo guisantes u otra comida de campamento?- sonó la risueña voz femenina justo detrás suyo.

Él se giró ligeramente; la linda pelirroja estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta vestida con una simple blusa escocesa, una falda larga y botas. Le sonrió.

- Ese joven creció, y se convirtió en un hombre que valora el _silencio_ como un bien preciado y escaso, y que esta acostumbrado a una buena noche de sueño en _su_ cama…- le informó dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Misty caminó hacia él riendo -Para mí te has convertido en un ermitaño gruñón y malhumorado, que odia que las situaciones que están bajo su control se le escapen de las manos-

Ash gruñó y tomando a la joven de la cintura la atrajo de modo tal que pudiera sentarla en sus rodillas -No veo la hora de que todos se vayan…- observó a la derecha, más allá del jardín que había plantado su madre; allí estaban los autos de Misty y May, su camioneta, el deportivo de las hermanas Waterflower, la camioneta de Tracey, y el auto de Drew que había llegado tiempo atrás para conocer a su hija. Con ironía se dijo que el frente de su casa se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a una playa de estacionamiento. Desechó la idea con un gesto de cabeza -Quisiera que se vayan todos y que mi casa vuelva a ser como antes- reiteró apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Misty.

- Eso significa que yo también me tendría que ir- le respondió la joven con una risita.

- No. Tú no- afianzó el agarre en torno a ella y añadió -Tú te quedas aquí conmigo. Ahora que he vuelto a encontrarte no me arriesgaré a perderte. Que tus hermanas se ocupen de enviarte lo que necesites. Lo demás lo tienes todo aquí; un hombre que te ama, amigos y una yegua pokémon con un nombre tonto y exótico…-

- Sé que adoras a _Hechizo de Sirena_ porque te recuerda a mí- Misty rió entre dientes -Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo-

Ash abrió la boca para contestarle pero no supo que decir, así que la cerró con aire ofendido otorgándole una clara respuesta afirmativa con su silencio.

- Lo sabía- celebró ella con una amplia sonrisa, y se quedó en silencio. La pausa fue cómoda y amistosa. Luego de varios minutos de quietud agregó -Mis hermanas regresan hoy a Cerulean City con Tracey-

- ¿Daisy y él llegaron a un acuerdo?-

- Intentarán llevarse mejor por Alex, pero creo que muy pronto habrá novedades. Y de las buenas…-

- Genial- él asintió.

- Y obviamente May y Drew se quedarán una temporada más hasta que ella sea capaz de viajar otra vez en auto…-

- Lo imaginé. Al menos esta noche contaré con dormir en una cama de verdad…-

Misty le tiró de un mechón del cabello -¿Es lo único en lo que piensas?-

- Realmente no- Ash le besó la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo ruborizarse.

Volvió a tirarle del pelo y ambos se quedaron en silencio, envueltos en esa quietud amistosa que les regalaba el paisaje, el sol, el momento. El suave viento otoñal agitaba el cesped verde-dorado y el aroma a hierbas aromáticas les hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

- _Tierra Audaz, tierra audaz…-_ canturreó Misty -_Paz, salvación, amor…- _miró a Ash -_Sueños, vivir en libertad…_-

Él no la dejó continuar, antes de que la última palabra escapara de sus labios, la besó ahogando todo rastro de melodía. Y ella no se quejó, acomodando los brazos en torno a su cuello dejó que Ash impusiera el ritmo que quería al beso, en tanto ambos se perdían en aquel glorioso instante.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de arriba una feliz pareja daba la bienvenida a un bebé, en otro sector de la casa otra familia acababa de reunirse bajo la promesa de un futuro mejor, allí afuera un dócil animal volvía a confiar en el ser humano, más allá dos muchachas buscaban su lugar en el mundo, y allí abajo, dos jóvenes amantes desde siempre, se daban una segunda oportunidad de ser felices en aquella tierra amada que tantos recuerdos albergaba.

_Tierra Audaz._

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Bueno… ¡No me convence el final! Siento que no podía cerrar la idea, como que le falta o le sobra algo… no sé u.u Juzguen ustedes!_

_Casi 1 año desde la última actualización! No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…_

_En fin, espero haber dejado conforme a todo el mundo con este chap… Me apresuré a subirlo hoy (viernes 27 de Mayo y siendo exactamente las 3: 31 am!) porque mañana me voy de acampada y regreso recién el lunes, y se me hacía que después me iba a dar flojera actualizar así que por eso lo hago hoy._

_Bueno, otra historia que llega a su final! -bien!- Mi agradecimiento a ustedes que siempre me envían reviews, a Kasumi Mist que ha sabido soportarme hasta estas horas jajaja. (Mereces un premio amiga) y a Rie Uzumaki Haruno por echarme porras para continuara con este fic ^^ (Por amor de Dios sigue con *Almas Encadenadas* o moriré!)_

_Bueno (Porque hago esta nota tan largaa?) Las canciones las hice yo! Si, mátenme por mi escasa creatividad… u.u como siempre digo, no sirvo para componer poesía xD_

_Ahora si, gracias por acompañarme estos 2 años que duró esta historia!_

_Cuidense!_

_Sumi Chan ^^_

_*Por cierto, algo que me olvidé decir, es que esta historia es una adaptación del libro 'The Cowboy, the Baby and the Bride-to-Be' de C Colter. Yo solo tomé la idea original y la adapté a mi gusto*_


End file.
